Fenrir's Mate
by Andreasnapeaoj
Summary: After 40 years Fenrir has finally found his mate. Can he help the boy heal or will they die trying? SS/SB, RL/RB, Eventual HP/FG, Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

Faster and faster! Harder and harder!

The teenage boy huffed and puffed as he slowed from the 100 meter straight away sprint to jog around the bend. He wore nothing but a pair of emerald green jogging pants, sleek black trainers, and his wand holster on his wrist. His upper body was bare and dripping with sweat. Muscles rippling as he moved swiftly. His upper body was tanned lightly, and on his lower back you could catch a glimpse of a tattoo somewhat hidden from sight.

He didn't think of it as a tattoo, he thought of it as a brand. His uncle had chosen the design. It was a slave tattoo the fat overbearing man had called it. His uncle, his rapist, his owner, his pimp. The boy still had scratches from his latest customer.

His last customer had been Lars, his uncle's loan shark. His uncle had borrowed an extensive amount of money from the man, and was unable to pay the man back. Lars was thus given free access to the boy whenever he wanted. The tall thin man was really the only customer he enjoyed being raped by. The man always gagged him and took without care, was quick and always used a condom, so Harry had never had to clean the man after.

No one ever bothered the boy as he ran. He came to the local school every day at five in the afternoon and stayed, running, for a good three hours before he would begin the three mile walk home and make it in just before nine, which was when his uncle locked the door.

Tonight he wanted to go home, but he was stuck in this place. He wanted to rest after a long day of chores and two customers, but thanks to his uncle's business partner being at the house, he had been told to stay away until morning. The bastards.

The day had been relatively clear. Harry had spent every waking second from the time he woke until noon washing dishes, tables, floors, cars. Weeding outside, washing windows. At noon he was loaded in the car by his uncle, and he was taken to his customers. They had returned just before four. Then, at five his aunt had handed him his backpack loaded with food, water and a blanket and told him to make himself lost and not to be back until morning.

The teen finished his sixteenth lap around the track before slowing to a walk, grabbing his bag without a falter in his step and walking from the school track area. Around him people drove by, unknowing that one of the most powerful men in the world was walking by or that said man was near to breaking and becoming insane from the traumas of being a forced child prostitute.

At fifteen years old, he stood just six inches shy of his goal of six feet. His skin was the most beautiful tan, and he was proud of that. His green eyes shimmered in the night as he walked swiftly. His silky black hair was tied back into a braid that swung as he moved, and he enjoyed the feel of his braid gently smacking his rear as he walked. He loved his long hair. It was his pride; although sometimes he hated it because his customers often used it to hold him still.

He loved the Old ways. That was one thing that he had decided on his own during the spring time. The Old Ways were a series of rules, customs, traditions that showed those who understood the ways respect, honor, and trust. He shivered remembering when he figured out that Draco had attempted to greet him in the old ways, and yet he had fallen short. That was fine; he would remedy that in the fall. September 1st he would fix his mistake. He only hoped that Draco forgave him.

He had grown since the death of his godfather weeks ago. He was in such pain that he had turned to books, manual labor, and physical training to keep him sane. Of course, it didn't help that his uncle had made him into a disgusting and filthy whore.

He hated the Headmaster with a vengeance. If he ever had the opportunity he would kill the bastard. Dumbledore's betrayal had been the worst. He remembered the day when the man had taken his virginity. He would kill the man someday. He hated the man, and he understood Voldemort's train of thought when it came to the older Headmaster.

He turned the corner and walked into the small forest area. He had a small hideaway inside the trees, and he knew that not only would it be warmer, but he could relax there.

Harrison made it to his clearing and smiled as he prepared the sleeping pallet his aunt had packed for him. He wanted to smile, but he did not. The truth was over the last few weeks his aunt was kinder to him, providing him with food when his uncle was out of the house. She hugged him several times. Then on days when he was banned from the house because of his uncle's business dinners, she packed a nice dinner and breakfast for him, warm clothes, a thick blanket and a pillow. Sometimes she left him a note inside to be safe while he was out. She never showed kindness in front of his uncle, and for that he never blamed her. Something in his mind told him that his aunt would have been furious and disgusted that her husband and son had been raping her nephew.

As he settled down on the pallet she had packed, he gazed up at the stars, his gaze centered on one in particular. Sirius, the dog star, his godfather's star. That star guided him through everything he did. As an extension of the Old Ways, Harrison had learned about worshipping your ancestors through the stars. He did it often.

"O, Sirius, bless me this night with the warmth of your light. Protect me and guide me. Bring me courage, bring me light. Love me always, hold me tight." He smiled. It was his customary prayer, and he spoke it nightly. "I love you, Dad." He rolled over, closed his eyes and slept not seeing the blue eyes glowing in the darkness or the large wolf licking its lips as it stepped into the clearing.

The wolf paused a moment, looked around and shifted form. A large man with a dark mane of flowing black hair stood in the center of the clearing and smiled. The dark tattoo in on the forearm of his arm, twitched slightly as he approached, but he didn't register it. He used his wand to ensure the boy wouldn't wake, picked him up and disappeared.

The scent coming from the boy was calling to him. He inhaled deep, and the wolf inside him rejoiced, as realization struck. He had found him. He had found his mate. The stars be blessed after 46 years of searching he had found him.

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

Italicized Text are thoughts.

"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."

* * *

Chapter 1

July 7, 1996 - 1245AM

Grimmauld Place, London, England, UK

Around the table, several faces listened intently as the man in the corner spoke quietly of the latest attack. Everyone only ever expected three things during these reports: blood, murder, mayhem. As long as his report included those them, not one person seemed to care about much else. No never mind that it hadn't been the Dark Lord who had been the cause of this attack.

The Order hears werewolf attack; automatically they assumed the Dark Lord had a hand in it. _Idiots_.

The man spoke on such a level tone, as if bored. There was no expression on his pale, sallow face. In fact, he was tired. He had not had a day's rest since mid-June.

_Eighteen days since he left me._ The thought making the speaker cringe.

With his mate dead, he really had no life, no purpose, besides the boy. He sat awake at all hours mourning his loss. No one knew of his mate. No one knew anything outside what they had portrayed to the world.

They had portrayed hatred of one another.

No one knew that he was in pain. None knew that he would be dead before the end of this war. For without his mate, he would refuse to feed. Without the blood to sustain him, he would die. He loved his mate, and would never feed off another. He would not dishonor him that way. Ever. He would live until his mate's child was safe, and then he would join him beyond the Veil.

There was quiet around the table as the man finished his report. No one spoke for a minute, and the Headmaster stood quietly.

"I do not have to tell you how saddened I am by this latest Death Eater raid, we all are. We will all sadly mourn the loss of the Creevey brothers. Thank you for bringing us this news Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster. If there is nothing else, I wish to return to my lab. I have a potion about to enter a critical stage." The older man nodded and the dark man left the room, closing the door silently before looking left, right and walking swiftly up the stairs to the room his mate and he had once shared in secret.

Entering he stripped off his clothes and curled up on the bed, surrounded by the scent of his mate. It took the pain away slightly, but his stomach ached painfully reminding him of his hunger. He looked out the dirt stained window and settled his eyes on the bright star to the north.

"O Sirius, bless me this night with the warmth of your light. Protect me, guide me. Bring me courage, bring me light. Love me always, hold me tight." The man crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, wishing that his mate was somehow here again. "I love you always my precious mongrel. I come soon, wait for me."

Tears filled the man's eyes, and he rolled onto his stomach and sobbed into the pillow his mate had so often laid his head.

***Fenrir's Mate***

He watched the spy leave the room before closing his eyes. He knew of his best friend's mate. His best friend, his blood brother, had once told him to watch over the man should anything ever happen. It had once confused him, but now he understood.

Werewolves were not the only ones to be susceptible to the curse of Lifemates.

The Lifemate Curse afflicted each of the Magical Races of which his best friend, himself, and the man all belonged. He rubbed his eyes remembering the way they had found out about Sirius' inheritance.

You couldn't toss a stone in the Magical World and not hit someone with a ounce of magical race in them. Even muggleborns were of a magical race, though the Ministry of Magic denied it. Yet, through everything there was always the chance that their race never manifested, which was the case for most. Ever since the Wizarding Edicts had been passed. Ever since their very existence was deemed unnecessary and illegal.

The curse was rather simple to explain. It was incurable pain caused by one of two things: a lifemate's death or a mate's family rejecting the bond between a couple, thus preventing the consecration of the bond. It was a certain death for those who could not withstand the pain.

He would know what the curse was. He had suffered from it for nearly 16 years. Sixteen years of pain, sixteen years of a half life, lived only for the child of his best and closest friend. Lily's little spitfire. Harry.

He took a deep breath and remembered the boy he had dropped off at his muggle home a few days before. He remembered the fear in the teenager's eyes and the tears when he had begged not to go back. Shivering, he looked down into his drink.

_Damn the old fool! Damn him to hell! How could he do this to a child?_

So, Remus watched from a distance, quiet and observant. He didn't know the extent of the pup's hurt. However, he was willing to bet his life, Dumbledore knew and didn't care.

Turning back to the matter at hand, he looked to the corner where the dark haired spy had stood. Remus saw his pain. He saw the emptiness in his eyes. He knew that Severus would be in as much if not more pain than he was. He ached for the man. While he had lost a friend, a brother of sorts, Severus had lost his mate, his love and his will to live. Nothing could harm the man now. He was empty, living a half life, just like him.

He jerked to his feet and stormed out not bothering to explain what was on his mind. He spoke to no one as he moved from the room, slamming the door behind him. Standing just outside the door, he growled at hearing those inside asking what they had said to set him off. "You sent him back, you bloody fools!" The low growl came from his mouth before he turned and silently moved up the stairs.

At the door of the Master Suite, he paused looking left and right. He felt no others in this level with him. He sniffed in contempt when remembering when Arthur Weasley had said to strip the rooms on the top floor. He had shut that down right away. This was Harry's house now. Nothing changed without his approval.

Pushing the door to the Master Suite open he was not surprised when he heard the soft sobbing coming from the rooms. Looking over his shoulder, he slipped inside and silently closed the door.

Moving through the room, the werewolf sighed at seeing the man he had grown to understand sob uncontrollably into his mate's pillow.

Severus Snape, for as long as he could remember, had always stood tall and proud, firm. It hurt him to see the normally composed man reduced to such grief.

"Severus," the man on the bed jumped and stared at the man through the dark.

There was a moment of surprise before the vampire spoke. "Am I required below stairs?"

"No," Remus moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't get your back up. I just want to check up on you. I promised Sirius." Black eyes widened, and the werewolf nodded. "Yes, I know that you were mated." Remus didn't move, but he felt the man lay back down.

"It...hurts. It...it is worse than...," Remus lifted a hand stroking the man's bare back. It was scarred again.

When Severus' mate had been alive, he had used his race's healing abilities to heal the scars on his mate and to prevent further scars. Now that the vampire's mate was dead, the scars we resurfacing.

"I know," Remus sighed. "I know the pain you feel. I feel it for my mate as well. I have felt it for sixteen years. The only thing keeping me going is the Cub." Severus nodded and sobbed. "I know the pain is worse than when he was in prison, at least then you could shadow walk to see him. You kept him sane."

"No, that was his pup. He stayed sane for his pup." The man sobbed.

"Stop it." Remus snapped at him. "He loved you, Severus. You visiting him and loving him during those years was what got him through. Yes, he worried for Harry while there, but he relied on you fully to protect and watch over him. Every time you told him about his pup, he appreciated and loved you all the more, especially when you began to accept him as your own."

"I can't live without him. I don't want to." Remus nodded and wiped tears away with a handkerchief. "It hurts too much."

"I know. It hurts me also. He was the last of my pack. All I have now is the cub. I am not a dominant, but now I have to step up to protect him, and you. Sirius asked me to. He was my brother in everything, and I won't fail him."

Severus curled around the man sobbing into the man's lap. Remus held the man and stroked the soft silky hair.

"You need to feed."

"No, I won't. No one but my mate. I want Sirius."

"I understand you want your mate, but you need to feed. You will be no good if you don't."

"I don't want to."

"Severus," Remus sighed. "You need to feed. Sirius would not have wanted this for you. He would have wanted you whole and healthy."

"No, I will never be whole without him. Never be healthy without my mate."

Remus lifted the sobbing man into his arms and held him, rocking him.

"When you are ready, you can drink from me. You cannot be infected by my blood." Severus clutched at the werewolf's robes. "When you are ready, there are no strings attached. No repayment. No ransom or blackmail. Just your mate's best friend helping you live."

He held the sobbing man against him. Not in any hurry to leave the man to grieve alone.

Neither man saw the Dog Star flashing through the filth stained window, or how it seemed to grow in size until it burst and pulsed with a pure blue light.

Muggles around the world who observed the experience, spoke of the occurrence as a sign, as was the green unearthly lights that filled the nights sky.

None knew how right they were. Those sitting around the table of 12 Grimmauld Place were unaware of their world about to be flipped on its axis and the truths of decades about to be revealed.

No one knew that very soon a great wrong from ages ago, would finally be righted all by the resurrection of two brothers.

Born of Black, doused in lies, killed by the Light they had treasured.

_Oh, yes! _The gods smirked from their seats high above the land. _Paybacks are going to be a bitch._

***Fenrir's Mate***

In a darkened circular chamber, an old scorched and crumbling archway flashed red then green, then blue seconds before two men flew head first out of the Veil, landing on the steps and rolling down to the floor below.

The two were of the same build, both lean and dressed in immaculate robes of velvet. They were well kempt, their brownish long hair looking like shaggy manes around their shoulders.

"Well, that was definitely an experience." The eldest of the two spoke as he sat up and looked about the room, realizing it was the last place he saw his Pup and best friend.

"Damn star! Let me toss you around a couple times. Let's see how you like it." The older of the two smirked at his baby brother's snarky reply. He flicked his wand toward his baby brother and smirked as the dust fell from his clothes, before repeating the process on himself.

Pocketing his wand, he turned and shifted. Where once the older man stood, now stood a massive black dog. Black fur seemed freshly washed and groomed. Where he knew he had once appeared mangy and ugly mutt, he knew he was now an animal fit for the gods. The younger man smiled before taking hold of the fur on the dogs nape and letting the dog guide him from the room.

It took them several minutes to reach the Atrium of the Ministry and escape through one of the fireplaces. Coming out in a public restroom, the dog yipped and jumped around before high tailing it out and up the steps into the center of London. The young man laughed and chased after, enjoying the sights and smells he had long forgotten. Once out from underground, the boy looked up at the light of the waning moon, tossed his head back and let out a loud piercing howl of pure joy.

The dog sat, tongue lolling from its mouth happily, and joined his brother in the howl amazed that they were back where they belonged. He didn't know what day it was, or year for that matter, but beyond the Veil years had passed for them. Yet in that instant they were no older in body than they had been at the time of their deaths.

The black dog stood and shook out his fur before turning to walk away from where they had exited the Ministry of Magic. Stopping and turning back he gave off a soft yip. His brother's head swivelled to him from the fountain where he had been sipping cool water. He gave another yip and before he knew it his baby brother was rushing over to him. It was interesting to see the boy rush over to the more mature dog, or how the boy immediately started scratching a canine ear before the dog licked his face. The dog lowered his head and when the boy took hold of his fur, began walking down the street, their eyes peeled for trouble.

It was not long before the two turned into a darkened street. When the dog gave a series of joyous yips he knew it was not because they were almost home, it was because their pane of being separated from their mates was nearly at an end. They were home and it would not take long to call their mates home.

About halfway down the block the older brother shifted back into human form until he stood between houses eleven and thirteen. Pressing the family ring against the small notch in the iron fence, he whispered words he had once despised, "_Toujours Pur_."

The two houses began to separate and the man stroked his brother's long hair gently, rejoicing that his brother was with him. "Stay calm baby brother, you wouldn't want to cause harm to your cub." His brother blushed, nodded and snuggled into his side. "When will you tell him?"

"Once I am certain the cub came back with me." The eldest nodded and kissed his baby brother's hair.

Once inside, Regulus whimpered and pressed hard against his brother. "What is it?" The older man looked down at the pained expression on the teenager's face.

"Remus. The house has his scent."

The older of the two looked to the closed dining room door at the far end of the hall. "Severus?"

"Their scents are recent. I would say within the hour, two tops."

"Alright," he smiled. "Go greet mother, try to keep her quiet, while I deal with our guests." The last word was said with such a malicious intent it caused the teenager to shiver.

"No killing. You won't do your pup any good if you start killing them." Sirius smiled and ruffled his brother's long hair. Regulus moved to the filthy curtain and opened it to see the last Lady Black glowering. Walburga Black took a deep breath to start screaming and then she saw her younger son standing in front of her, looking as young as he was when he had disappeared. The woman in the portrait burst into tears with a smile on her face. "Hi, Mum. Did you miss me?"

Sirius smiled as he passed by them and moved down the steps to the dining room door. He could hear Molly Weasley speaking sternly as he cracked open the door. "Albus, be serious. There is no reason for the child to remain at his relatives home for another moment. You said the wards would replenish themselves within a week. The week is over. Bring him to Headquarters."

"I said no, Mrs. Weasley. Harry stays where he is, and that is the final word on the matter."

Clenching his teeth, Sirius silently closed the door and glared. Taking a hint from his mate, he took a step back and sneered before lifting his leg and kicking it hard.

Sirius smirked as the falling door had caused a flood of dust to billow up, perfectly concealing him from view as everyone inside froze. He released a loud manic laughter, that he was certain would have done Voldemort proud.

Smiling evilly, he stepped through the door jam and stood on top of the door glaring about at the faces of the men and women he had once trusted with his life. He knew better now.

"It can't be," a small, thin woman with pink hair spoke as she stood. Sirius gazed at the men and women sitting at his table. "Sirius? Is it...is it really you?"

"Tonks," he said nodding to his cousin, probably the only trustworthy one at the entire table. He stepped into the room and surveyed the faces of the people looking the dying fish.

He had trusted them all once. To look over his godson, to protect the boy. To give him the best. That was before he died, before he had found out the truth, before he was told the extent to which the light had gone to cover up mistakes. He sneered at many of them.

He turned his gaze settling on the old man standing pale faced at the end of the table. His eyes met and held Dumbledore's as he slowly made his way towards the man, his hand itching to reach for his wand.

He paused and looked back to the door where several teenagers had slammed to a halt upon recognizing him. He turned back to Dumbledore and narrowed his gaze.

"Sirius, my dear boy, how…?" Dumbledore spoke cheerfully.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live, you bastard." Sirius spoke levelly. Everyone looked at one another wondering how the fun loving, and joyful, man they remembered could speak so coldly.

In truth, he had been taking lessons from the snarky Potions Master.

"Sirius, child, whatever is the matter?" McGonagall stood, still in shock.

A growl emitted from the newcomer as he continued advancing slowly. "You use and use, moving us around on your damn chessboard, playing us where and when you want to, and as soon as one of us becomes expendable, you leave us to rot." He turned the corner and stood nearly nose to nose with the older sorcerer.

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban, because of you. You ruined my life and sent me to prison, when you knew that Peter was the secret keeper. You were his binding agent. You witnessed the binding.

"You did nothing to help me. You ruined everything. You murdered my father, my brother. For what purpose? My family did nothing to you. Father came to you, trusted you to protect his family, and when you found out that his youngest son was a pregnant, homo-sexual werewolf, you killed him and his son. You left my brother's lifemate to wander this world alone for the last sixteen years.

"You used my mate's love for me and his sister against him, making him into your fucking pawn. He is your own fucking grandson. How could you do this? Why? Every kindness I have ever had in my life, Harry's life, you have stolen from us. Why? I want to know. Try to help me understand."

"Sirius, you are confused. I understand that and shall not take offence to the charges laid against me. We will just forget about it. Here sit. Molly, bring Sirius some tea." Dumbledore tried to guide him to a chair.

"I don't want any bloody tea. I don't want to sit. I am not delusional. You pushed me into the fucking Veil. I saw you. You wanted me dead. I was dead. I was. You want to know how I know that I was dead. I saw my father and he told me what you did to him. I saw Lily and James and they told me everything. They told me what you did. Regulus, my baby brother, you killed him because he was pregnant and a werewolf. Yet you have the balls to sit in front of me and spout falsities still, when you know this war is nothing but a scam to keep the people hero worshipping you."

"Sirius, I assure you, none of these accusations are true."

"BULLSHIT!" Sirius smacked the older man's hand away. "KREACHER!" The elf appeared nearly immediately.

"Master?"

"Escort Dumbledore from the premises. Be as forceful as you wish." In the next instant the surprised and stuttering Headmaster was gone.

Sirius tapped his wand against the small chair and turning it into the more custom throne like chair that should have sat at the head of the table, and then looked to everyone staring at him. "With all due respect, the rest of you have until noon tomorrow to leave my home. My townhouse is no longer available for the Order's use. Kreacher," the elf stepped forward. "If they need help, help them." Sirius stormed from the room leaving everyone staring at one another in shock.

Sirius moved to his brother and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. His mother glared at him a moment before she nodded. "I am proud of you my son, my Sirius."

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you mother. I was blinded by lies, but now I know the truth. Everything will be set right." The woman nodded. "We will leave your curtain open, if you wish?"

"I do. I will even instruct Kreacher to begin to properly restore the house." Sirius nodded. "You should head upstairs. Your mates are together in Sirius room. Severus has refused to feed off Remus. He needs to feed my son, he needs you. They both need their mates. Go to them."

"Yes, Mother." Sirius squeezed his brother's shoulders. "Come along, Reg; let's see if we can get our mates to pay attention to us for a bit. Good night, Mother."

"Goodnight, my sons," the two moved to the steps and began to climb to the top floor. Once there Sirius moved to the double doors of his room and opened the door so they could both see their mates.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, holding a very pale and sobbing man to him. The werewolf was singing some sort of lullaby. There was nothing sexual at all about their position. It was two men trying to find comfort from each other. Comfort that would soon be assuaged just because of their arrival.

"Do you think Siri is at least having fun pranking the Stars?"

"Without a doubt. He is up their causing the Stars to wish they had never made such a prankster. Hell...he has probably tie-dyed half of their hair by now. Lily is probably clutching her sides trying not to cry from laughter."

"Or dragging him and Potter around by their ears like in school." The two both softly smirked at the memories of their friends.

"You need to feed, Severus." The man turned his back on the werewolf. "Severus you need blood. You are no good to Harry or yourself if you do not keep your strength. He entrusted Harrison into our care and he knows that you need your strength to protect him. He would understand."

"No! I won't. I won't take anyone but my mate." Severus curled up. "Feeding is sacred. It is sacred."

"I know. I know. I wouldn't push if I hadn't promised Siri."

Sirius and his brother looked at one another before Regulus moved to his bedroom door and opening it. He entered and left the door open. Sirius nodded and turned pushing the door open.

The two men on the bed looked over and Sirius saw both of their jaws drop. "Should I be worried that you are stealing my mate, Moony?"

"Siri?" Remus stood and moved to him, sniffing him, touching him. "Siri!" The werewolf launched against the man and held on tight, laughing. "What? How? Where?"

"Moony, I love you dearly, but you need to make an exit. The pain is too much. For Sev it has been weeks, for me it was years. I am horny, I am in pain and I need to reaffirm the bond with my mate." Sirius stepped around him and launched into the bed, landing on top of his mate, growling as the two locked lips. Remus chuckled at seeing the kisses, gropes and tugging to get Sirius clothes off.

"Incubi. Only thinking of sex." Remus said chuckling, looked to the ceiling and shook his head. "I will see you in the morning." Remus backed out of the room, closing the doors behind him. As he turned to go into Sirius' childhood bedroom, he noticed the door across the hall was ajar and he heard soft rustling coming from inside.

Moving to the door, he was about to reprimand whoever was in the room, until he saw a small, lithe form standing in front of the dresser. He saw the bite mark where shoulder met neck, the mating mark on his shoulder. Inhaling deep, Remus wanted to howl at the scent that he had never forgotten. That he never could. "Reggie?"

The young man stopped, turned around and smiled. "Hello, my love; are you going to come in or make me sleep alone?" Remus slammed the door and grabbed the smaller man, pulling him tight, kissing him and growling.

Downstairs the men, women, and teenagers sitting about the table stared at the ceiling at the series of hisses, growls, snarls and the series of other animalistic noises.

***Fenrir's Mate***

As the sun rose high over the British Isles, an elderly Wizard appeared on a clean street in a small suburb of Surrey. He was dressed in an outdated muggle suit, and his beard was well beyond what was considered normal. He didn't care.

He needed the boy. Unfortunately the boy was nowhere near as broken as he needed, but he would have to do. It wouldn't take much to break the boy. With a little polyjuice potion and the hair he had taken from that bastard Black...it wouldn't take much at all. He would take him somewhere no one could find them and he would break the little upstart. The first prophecy needed to be fulfilled, so the second would not come true.

Knocking on the door of the fourth house in the lane he pulled an innocent smile forth and beamed when the woman answered.

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I come in?"

"No, I am sorry. I am the only one home at the moment and I do not feel comfortable with a man I do not know in my home." She replied, knowing exactly who this man was. She had seen him speaking with her husband many a times.

"I understand. My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I have come to collect young Mr. Potter. He signed up to partake of summer classes and I am here to transport him to the school. Would he be about?"

The woman eyed him skeptically. "Harry said nothing of attending classes this summer, did not mention that it was a possibility either. He told me he would not be taken back to Hogwarts until the end of August."

"Hmm...," Dumbledore began to become irate. "Perhaps he just simply forgot to mention it."

"Either way, Headmaster; I am Harry's legal guardian and I will not be permitting the classes this summer. Perhaps next year. Please excuse me."

The woman made to close the door but something blocked the door and in the next moment the door flew back into her knocking her to the floor. The man entered as sweet as you please as if he owned the house and gently closed the door.

"I tried it your way, Madame. Now we shall try it my way," she watched the man pull out a long wand, riddled with dimples and knots along the length, before pointing it at her.

"Where is Potter?"

"He is not here."

"I was blessed with the gift of sight. Where is he?"

"Not here."

The man sighed as if he was bothered to move. "_Crucio_!"

The woman thrashed against the floor, screaming, tears rolling out of her eyes.

When the spell ended, she curled up on the floor sobbing. The man knelt down and smiled as if he was addressing a petulant child.

"Where is he? I will not ask again. Further, I can assure you that was the least painful of the curses I can use on you. Perhaps a skin peeling curse?"

Petunia sobbed and shook her head. "Camping. Woods with his friends."

The man smiled sweetly, but it held an edge of darkness. "See not so hard." He stood and walked from the house whispering another spell over his shoulder.

When she stood to leave, wanting to warn her nephew, she opened the door and slammed into an invisible barrier. She sobbed and slammed her fists against it several times before screaming for help.

No one outside of number 4 Privet Drive heard a single sound.

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text_ are thoughts.

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

* * *

Chapter 2

July 7 - 830 AM

Unknown Location

The small male moaned and rolled onto his stomach, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the area around him. He snuggled down even further into the silk sheets; unconsciously, moaning deeply. There was a soft murmur against the pillow and a smile on his face.

Immediately, the body under the covers tensed. Eyes snapped open to find, not the trees he expected but a crackling stone fireplace. The walls around him were smoothly carved stone, edges sharp and perfectly flush together. He reached out with his magic, and gasped when his magic was not answered.

_Nope, definitely not at Hogwarts._

Emerald eyes could barely make out two doors in the light.

Turning over and sitting up, he gazed about the room. Shadows were really all he could see. The fire the only light in the room did not really aid him.

The bed he was laying on was obviously built for a giant. He was certain if he lay down with his arms straight over his head he still wouldn't touch the top or bottom. It was huge, and oh so comfortable. Whoever owned said bed either had serious size issues or was a giant.

The silk sheets were a gorgeous teal color and contrasted beautifully with the large brown fur pelt. The carpet looked like the softest green grass. He found two windows covered by teal curtains, blocking out the sun.

Slipping from the large ocean of a bed, he padded closer to the open door, cautious in case someone else was here with him.

"Hello?" He pushed the door open slightly and jumped when the lights and fireplace turned on as if sensing his presence. "Anyone in here?"

He stepped into the room and looked about at the bathroom fixtures. It screamed bachelor; large bachelor. Everything was black and dark wood, with chrome. Spotting the glass shower, he nearly moaned at the thought of taking a shower, but stopped himself as he reminded himself he had no clean clothes, and he still needed to find out where he was at.

Moving around a large Roman style bath in the floor to a frosted glass door, he knocked. When no one answered he cracked the door open and let out a breath as he lunged for the toilet. He had his pants down and nearly moaned. It had felt like days since he last went. A quick stop to wash his hands and he was back to exploring.

Nearby he found a large archway and entered, following it around a corner into an extremely large closet. Along the right hand side, he found robes and pants, shirts and vest, shoes and cloaks for someone that was rather large.

"Well it's not a size complex," the teen mumbled, tracing a pair of leather pants looking to the empty side of the closet.

Back out in the bedroom, the teen slowly opened the second door. No sooner did the door open; scents so often associated with the Hogwarts Library accosted him. Stepping through the doorway, his jaw dropped.

The room was...huge did not describe it. What Hogwarts Great Hall had in length, this room had in height, and then some. Books lined nearly every space of the walls expect where the two fireplaces, the muggle entertainment stand, and windows were occupying space.

The room itself had a somewhat rustic looking feel to it, definitely a bachelor feel to it. Couches were made of gorgeous and soft black leather, draped with fur throws and pillows.

A low lying, solid wood table sat in front of the largest couch, with chairs flanking the object. He smiled at seeing a rather large desk near one of the fireplaces.

He ignored the set of spiral iron stairs leading up to a hatched door in the ceiling, and moved to the double doors nearby.

Opening the doors, he walked into a large bright kitchen and dining area. There was a small table with a breakfast tray and two chairs: a large chair at the head of the table and a smaller chair directly to its right. He moved into the room and looked out a window, and found that he was surrounded by trees on three sides and a rock face on the other side. Finding a glass door to the outside, he turned the handle, hoping it would budge. No such luck. Looking about he moved back into the dark sitting room and began to climb the spiral stairs.

At the top, he unhinged the latch, and gently slid the hatch open. Sunlight nearly blinded him, but he squinted and moved up into the domed glass room. Standing in the center of the room, he stared out in shock. There was no town, there were no roads. He saw nothing but trees and mountains. He sat hard on the cushioned floor staring out over the trees. Terrified.

"Papa, please, help me."

**~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~**

Remus sat straight up on a scream, panting, looking about the room trying to find what had woken him. He heard nothing out of the ordinary. He smelled nothing save the Order members moving around below stairs, Reggie next to him, Sirius and Severus moving around next door. He could feel Kreacher moving around in Sirius childhood room cleaning, and smelled a strong scent of pine oils, and cleaners.

"Love, what is it?" Regulus asked sitting up, and curling into his side.

"I don't know. I cannot place it." Remus pulled him in tight and held on for a moment. "Nothing seems wrong about the house, but something feels off." They both looked over at the door being flung open and Sirius looking about the room, wand at the ready.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked, Severus following him into the room, and smiling at seeing Regulus. "Moony?"

"I cannot tell. Something is just off." They all sat around watching the werewolf get his breathing under control for the next several minutes.

"Well, old man, keep us updated. I remember plenty of times when that wolf sense of yours has come in handy. In the mean time, let's get started with the day. We will leave to collect Pup in an hour. Severus tells me that I am free man since he deposited a rat at the Ministry shortly after my demise." Remus gaze snapped to the tall vampire and grinned, no one had known who was responsible for that. To know the man took a special sort of revenge on that rat, it was perfect.

"Since I am a free man, it is time that our pup comes home." Remus and Regulus nodded, and Severus smirked at his mate.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the four men approached the cookie cutter house with the four on the door. They all wore muggle suits, and their hair was pulled back into ponytails, all except for Remus, whose hair was too short.

Severus knocked on the door and they heard a woman shout 'just a moment', before the door opened. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley." Sirius spoke softly. "I wonder if we would be permitted to enter. We are here to discuss the custody of your nephew, Harrison."

Petunia looked at them shaking, biting her lip. "I do not feel comfortable allowing you gentlemen to enter. I do not know any of you."

"That is fine, Madame. Would Harrison perhaps be at home, he will be able to identify us and be very glad to see we are here?"

"He is not. He went camping last night and has not returned yet."

"Mrs. Dursley," Severus said moving forward. "Do you remember me? My name is Severus Snape. I used to live next door to you when we were children. My father was Tobias Snape, he was a drunkard and beat my mother and I constantly."

"Severus! Of course, I remember you." She looked up and down the street. "Please, all of you come in. Hurry. Hurry. Before someone sees you." She pulled each of them into the house, before looking up and down the street. "My husband is not home at the moment and my son is at his friends. There is no one to treat you ill here."

"Of course, Madame." Once the door was closed, she started twisting her hands. "Madame, my name is Sirius Black. This is my little brother, Regulus, and my good friend, Remus Lupin. I am Harrison's godfather, and according to your sister's will I am his legal guardian."

"Harry has told me about you. We were under the impression that you had been killed." She looked to Severus , questioning the man with a look. "If that is not the case, are you not a convict still? A murderer?"

"No, Madame. It is actually an interesting story. "I was framed for murder and have just recently been proven innocent posthumously. Unfortunately, most of the world believes I am deceased. I was. Due to circumstances that will take me to long to explain, I was resurrected. Since I was proven innocent, I have come to take my godson home with me." Sirius spoke gently.

"I promise, Tuney; Sirius truly loves the child. He does not wish to hurt him; he wants to give him a good home." Severus spoke gently.

"Harry is not here. I was about to telephone across to Mrs. Figg for help, because I am so worried. You have to find him. You have to find my nephew." She spoke frantically, wringing her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please, you have to find him."

The men looked at her shocked at her shift in moods; a moment before she had been even tempered, and in a flash she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let's sit down," Remus took the woman's hands and led her to a couch, pulling several tissues from the Kleenex box and pushing them into her hands. "Calm yourself, and tell us what happened."

She took several deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Vernon had business partners over last evening. Whenever he has his partners over, he never allows Harry into the house. He always has to stay outside. So, I helped Harrison find a clearing in the woods where he can camp during those nights. Yesterday, I packed him a mat, blankets, pillow and food into one of his magic bags and he left at about five in the afternoon. He was supposed to be back this morning about six, but he never showed."

She accepted a conjured cup of tea from Severus, and sniffled.

"Then that awful man came looking for him, and he forced me to tell him where my nephew was. He did something to me that kept me from leaving the house so I couldn't go find my nephew. Please, you have to help him."

"Mrs. Dursley, what man?" Remus asked softly.

"That Headmaster. He is horrible. It is because of him that Vernon beats Harry, and I cannot do anything about it. Vernon is so much bigger than I. When I try to protect him, Vernon hits me. Please," she looked up at the four men, eyes pleading with them. "You have to help Harry. Please, help him. He is in the woods to the east about a half kilometer in you will find a pine tree split in two, turn east and go straight. You can't miss the willow tree. He sleeps in that clearing."

"Regulus. Remus. Find Harrison. Use your senses and track him down." The two nodded and rushed from the house.

"Petunia," Severus said crouching in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You were Lily's best friend."

"Good. Just relax." He pushed her sleeves up to show black and blue bruises, Sirius gasped and knelt down. "Just relax, we won't hurt you." Severus took hold of her shirt and lifted slightly to see the bruises. "When did this happen?"

"The bruises on my arms were from this morning, the bruises on my abdomen never go away. He says that I deserve it because if not for me, Harry would never have to be here."

"Are there any other bruises?" She nodded, and moved forward to show her back. Sirius lifted the back of her shirt and gasped. The two men gasped at the scars on her back, and the bruises.

"Where did the scars come from?"

"He uses his belt on me whenever I try to protect Harry. The bruises are from my son. Vernon says that he needs practice on how to deal with his wife."

"Petunia, listen to me," Sirius replaced her shirt and helped her to sit back. "Petunia, I want you to go upstairs and pack anything you wish to take with you. Severus will go with you and help. You are going to come live with us." She nodded and stood. "Where are Harry's things?"

"Under the stairs, but he keeps a secret space under his bed upstairs." Severus led her up the steps while Sirius moved to the cupboard and opening it. Inside he grabbed the trunk, and then followed up the steps into the door with all the locks. He growled, knowing that this was the room that his godson had lived in and been locked in every summer. Down the hall, he heard Petunia and Severus working to collect her things.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted.

"Upstairs!" Sirius shouted just as he pulled out the Invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map and what looked to be a journal from the secret hiding place. There were several loud footsteps on the stairs and Remus and his brother rushed into the room. "Anything?"

"We found his campsite. Dumbledore's scent was all over, but there was another scent besides Harrison's. It was a scent that neither of us has ever smelled before; there was a pallet, blanket and pillow, but nothing else. The backpack Mrs. Dursley said she sent with him was gone, as was Harry."

"Dumbledore. I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" He took several deep breaths before rolling his head. "Alright, let's get Harry's Aunt out of here, and then we will figure out what to do." Sirius snapped Harry's trunk closed and looked about the room. "That is everything in here. Let's go help Sev, and Mrs. Dursley."

In the Master bedroom, the woman was folding her clothes into suit cases, while Severus was gently wrapping knick-knacks in paper before placing them into the suitcases.

"Anything else, Madame?"

"Yes, upstairs in the attic are three old trunks. They are things from my parents. Then my china from the dining room." The men helped Petunia gathering the rest of her things before Sirius called Kreacher to him to take the belongings back to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher offered a hand to the woman and Petunia cautiously took hold of the hand.

"Remus and Regulus will be there shortly. Severus and I have some things to do this morning, before we rejoin you." She nodded. "Kreacher, please settle Mrs. Dursley in the nicest room on the second floor. She that she wants for nothing."

"Of course, Master. Kreacher place Madame in Rose Room."

"Go on then," the two disappeared with the entire collection of luggage.

"Remus. Go to Diagon Alley. Reggie needs new clothes and a wand. Use the funds from the Black Vault. Reggie has access to it."

With the two werewolves gone, Sirius turned to his mate and pulled him close.

"I failed her. I failed you." Sirius smiled, holding his mate to his chest. "All this time, the boy has been hurting, and I never knew. I never knew. I am sorry."

"Sev, my love that is enough, calm yourself." Sirius stroked through the soft silk hair. "You did your best, and that is all that matters. He will understand. He is not like James, my love. He is not like his father. Harry will forgive."

"I don't deserve it. All these years I have been treating him like he was dirt and now…," Sirius nodded.

"He will understand, and he will forgive. Give him the chance." The vampire took a deep breath and used a handkerchief to wipe away the tears. "There you are. Put your mask on. You don't want the public to know that you have feelings."

Sirius smiled when his mate glared at him, before giving a soft smile. Together they walked from the house together, hand in hand.

They had spent the entire morning at Gringotts going through financials of not only the Black estate, but also the Potter estate. They had acquired several documents, Lily had left for Harry before she died, and had collected copies of Wills and Vault Statements from the time of James and Lily's deaths.

After Gringotts, found them at the Ministry of Magic. They had first gone to the Hall of Births and Deaths, where it was proven that Sirius was indeed who he claimed to be. With a few pieces of documentation in hand, they went to the Auror department. Upon entering several Aurors had stood from their desks to observe the two men as they greeted Amelia Bones, the Head Auror.

"Lord Black, it is good to see you."

"Auror Bones." Sirius looked over to Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and several others he recognized. "At the time of my arrest in 1981, I was told my belongings from my desk were boxed up and stored here. I have come to collect them."

"I have them," everyone looked to Tonks as her hair went to a bright yellow. She opened a desk drawer and picked up a shrunken box from inside. She handed it over and smiled to him. "Your motorcycle is in there also, as is the Order of Merlin you received a few weeks ago. They gave it to me as I am family."

"I appreciate it, Tonks. I will be in touch." She nodded and watched as the two men walked away. "Next stop, Department of Marriage and Families." Severus stiffened and looked over at his mate. "What did you think that I was going to let you skip out on our bonding?"

"No. No. I just didn't bring your ring along. It is still at Hogwarts."

Sirius tugged his mate close and smiled. "Glad that I own house-elves, isn't it?" He pulled out a ring box and handed it to his mate. "Before we leave today, before we go to claim our godson, you will be mine."

Two hours later, rings on their hands, they walked into the Department of Underage Wizards, where with the Potter Will as proof Sirius was given a copy of his pup's file. Another half hour of paperwork, and Dumbledore no longer had any claim to his godson. Harry would be safe.

**~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~**

He shivered from his seat on the couch. He had been alone all day. Meals seemed to magically appear whenever he was hungry. Yet he hadn't eaten a crumb or moved from where he was curled up, holding his legs to his chest, staring at the fire.

"I see you are still awake." The teen jumped from the couch, falling to the floor and scrambled backward until he slammed against the wall next to the fireplace. He saw no one as he frantically searched around the room.

"Who...Who's there?" He heard a soft rumble of amusement. He still saw no one, as the room was still too dark.

A shadow moved from the corner and he nearly screamed at the sight of the man. The man was huge. He had to be seven feet tall, and was wearing the darkest black robes he had ever seen on someone other than his Potions Master. Long dark hair swayed loosely around the man's shoulders as the man stepped forward shrugging from his long robe and tossing it onto an armchair. Cerulean blue eyes nearly glowed in the darkness. Large arms, crossed over a wide chest, almost the size of two men.

"You have not eaten your dinner?"

Harrison didn't move from where he was plastered against the wall terrified, and shook his head. The only thing that was going through his mind was that it had finally happened. His Uncle sold him. He had always threatened with it. He never thought he was serious.

The man sighed sinking into the couch, before kicking off his boots. "Why not?"

Harrison, completely terrified, stuttered as he spoke, "N...not hungry."

"Don't lie to me. You have not had a decent meal since you returned to your relative's house from school." Harrison raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Would you eat if I took a bite of everything?" Harrison shook his head. "What if I cast a Poison Detection Charm?" Harrison licked his lips looking to the food, before looking back to the man. He whimpered as the man pulled out a wand and cast a charm, and Harrison licked his lips again when the charm showed there was nothing in the food. The man picked up the utensils and cut up the steak and mashed up the baked potato. "There." The man pushed the food across to the other side of the area table.

"I know you are hungry. You do not have to worry. As long as you obey, I will not hurt you."

"That is what he always said, but he lied. He was always hurting me." He bit his lip to keep from crying, but that didn't help a bit.

"You speak of the man you lived with? The one that touches you, and sells you?"

Harrison sobbed and nodded. "They always hurt me. They say they won't but they always do."

"You sweet boy," the man stood and made to come closer. Harrison stiffened, yelped, and covered his ears, rocking slightly.

"Please no. Don't. I don't want to. Please. I don't want it. I don't want it." The man sat near him.

"Pup, I am not touching you. See. I am just sitting here." Harrison sobbed and shook, tears dripping from his chin to land on the pants he wore. He didn't look at the man, just kept his eyes closed, fighting his way through his panic.

"Who...who are you?"

The man didn't look away, and smiled. "My name is Fenrir."

Harrison's eyes widened and he scrambled away from the man until he slammed back against the wall in the corner.

Fenrir was certain if the boy was strong enough he would have went through it. He watched as the boy pulled his legs tightly into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"No. No. No. NO!" The man in front of him narrowed his eyes. "He sold me to a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, Voldemort's werewolf. Why does this always happen to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harrison stared at the large man sitting on the floor. "Vernon said he had found a buyer for me. He said that he was going to sell me as a sex slave. He always threatened with it. I never believed him. But, he sold me." The teen buried his face and cried. "What are you going to do with me?" The man shifted forward and narrowed his gaze. "Kill me? Hand me over to Voldemort?"

The man didn't say anything as he stood and grabbed his long robe from the chair, "Eat your dinner, sweet boy."

Harrison stiffened as the man moved, but watched the man walk away into the bedroom. Minutes later, he heard the sound of the shower and slowly moved away from the wall, to the table. He knelt next to the low table and scarfed the food down as if he was a rabid animal, keeping an eye on the bedroom door. When the plate was empty, he moved back to the corner and sat against the wall again, pulling a fur pelt around him, watching the bedroom door.

It was maybe a half hour when the man came back out and sat on the couch, turning on the muggle television turning it to the news. The man had obviously showered and was now dressed in only a pair of brown silk pajama bottoms. He wore nothing to hide his muscular chest, and it nearly glowed golden in the firelight. His hips were well muscled and Harrison couldn't help but stare at the man's abs. His entire chest, back and arms were free of hair, and the muscles in them rippled with every movement.

"How...how come you are not scarred like my Papa?" The man looked to him and smiled. "You are a werewolf, aren't you?"

"I assume you are speaking of Remus Lupin?" Harrison nodded. "That is a simple answer: Wolfsbane Potion. Remus hides from what he is behind that poison. If he accepted what he is, what he truly can become, his scars would disappear." The man shifted and sighed, listening to the news on the telly.

"What do you mean?" Fenrir smirked at hearing the soft voice, barely above a whisper to anyone who was not werewolf.

"Come here, and I will explain. I swear on my magic that I mean no ill towards you. You obey me, and I will not harm you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have taken you to the Dark Lord already." Harrison nibbled on his lower lip easing forward slightly, cautious of where the man's hands were. He sat on a pillow at the end of the sofa, near the man's bare feet. "Closer," he dropped his hand to the floor and pulled a pillow near his hips and patted it. He moved slowly, shaking in fear until he sat on the pillow. Terrified.

"See, nothing to fear." The man chuckled. "I did not bring you here to hurt you."

"You...you...said…you said you would explain." Harrison stuttered tightening his hold on his legs, yet ready to bolt should the man make any quick moves.

"Indeed, I did, and I will." Harrison flinched, eyes clenched when the man's large hand lifted from where it rested on his abs. He cringed, preparing for the blow, tears falling from his eyes and jumped when the large hand snaked through the hair at his temple. "Shh...calm yourself. You will make yourself sick. I said that I would not hurt you."

"S...sorry." He tightened his hold on his legs and continued shivering, tears flowing.

The man chuckled again, and rested his large hand on Harrison's neck, and stroked a thumb over his jaw. "I won't hurt you. Follow the rules, obey me, and you will not be harmed. I promise. As an Alpha, our promises are our sacred oath. You can always trust a promise from an Alpha." Harrison sniffled and nodded.

"Good, now you wanted to know about your Papa?" The teen nodded, wide-eyed and shaking.

"Remus fears everything to do with what he is. He dislikes being near us and has never learned how to co-exist with his guide. Instead he fights his guide. It is not healthy for him. It is why he always looks so sickly and frail. His senses are well tuned, but if he were more aware of his guide, he would be nigh unstoppable. He would be able to hear a pin drop two kilometers away if he really wished to. Unfortunately, due to the Ministry of Magic's Sanctions and Edicts, he believes himself a monster. He is not, he is just lost. He is stumbling through darkness, looking for purpose in his life. He has spent too much time around wizards, and he thinks like they do."

"I...I cannot blame him. You bit him against his will when he was only a child." Harrison said softly.

"I did not bite, Remus!" The man shouted and slammed his hand on the couch table. Harrison scrambled back and slammed back into the wall, covering his head at the man's loud snarl and shout.

"I am sorry. Please, I am sorry." He felt tears falling off his cheeks onto his pants, waiting to be hit.

"Harry," Harrison jumped and screamed when a hand touched his back and he scrambled away to the steps and rushed up until he was in the glass room.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I am sorry. No. I don't want to. I don't want to." Fenrir had followed and listened to the broken sobbing, and words.

Fenrir knelt in front of the teen and watched as the teen went into a full-blown panic attack. He was rocking and chanting low words. He was sobbing. When he attempted to touch the boy, the teen screamed loud enough to make him wince.

"Please. I am sorry. I'll be good. I'll be good. Please don't. I don't want it. Dirty. Freak. Slut. Whore. Puppy. Dirty. Freak. Slut. Whore. Puppy. Dirty. Freak. Slut. Whore. Puppy."

Fenrir watched slowly realizing his mate was name associating. "Harry, lis..."

"NO! NO! Please don't. I don't want to. Please. It hurts. It hurts. No. Stop. Please."

Fenrir watched a moment thoughtfully. Reviewing everything he had ever read in regards to childhood traumas, he groaned. Flashbacks.

Taking a leap of faith, he stepped back and shifted to a massive black wolf and scooted forward on his belly, letting out a whimper. He had once heard that those traumatized would pull comfort from boy jumped when he licked the boy's hand. _Here is hoping._

The teen looked around the room. "Angel?"

Fenrir was glad the boy had remembered his wolf form. He had often curled up with the young child out back of his relative's home, and kept the boy warm. Scooting forward until he was right next to the teen he lay down and licked the teen's hand. Almost immediately, the ten draped himself on the wolf hugging the animal, crying.

Fenrir lay under the teen allowing the boy to take comfort. He knew if he tried to touch the boy as a man, the boy would go hysterical and the bond that was already forming between them would break completely.

He didn't know how long he laid there but when he felt the boy fall to sleep he shifted into the large dangerous looking man.

"Your poor Cub, everything will be well. I promise," Fenrir spoke stroking the hair as he laid the boy against the pillows and draping a blanket over him. "I promise you, cub. No one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 10 - 445 AM

Fenrir's Den, Unknown Location

When he entered the solarium, Fenrir couldn't help but smile. His mate looked so at peace. The teen was literally sprawled on the padded floor, laying on his stomach. Long, dark hair covered the teenager's face, but he could just make out where the teens nose was, due to the slight movement of hair.

The blanket had been kicked off sometime in the night, leaving the teen sprawled in nothing but his silk pajama bottoms. It even seemed as if the teen didn't wish for the pillow either.

The large man flushed slightly, looking down at the stuffed toy, a shaggy black dog, in his hands. It was a small offering, but it was something to build the bridge.

Moving to sit on a pillow near his mate, he pulled the blanket over the teen wishing to at least cover his mate's feet. As he smoothed the fur blanket over the teen, he caught sight of something that made his blood boil. There, in the small of his mate's back, was what looked like a tattoo. The mark was rather simple, a 'V' and 'D' intertwined, with five words circling the letters. 'Puppy will fuck for money.'

Closing his eyes, Fenrir battled with his temper to ignore the branding. It caused him pain to know that this beautiful, pure innocent had been marked so disgracefully.

"Don't worry, Cub. I swear, that brand won't be on you for much longer." He placed his hand over it, and fixed the blanket and pillow. He tried hard to ignore it, as he lifted the teen's arm and slid the stuffed toy underneath. Almost immediately, his mate snuggled into the toy causing him to laugh.

His mate looked so pure and innocent. So, childlike. Looking at him just like this he never would have guessed this little Cub had been raped, and beaten repeatedly, for nearly a decade.

Oh, yes. He had known. Now, he was blaming himself for it all. Fenrir laid there watching the sun rising as he remembered all the times he had been prevented from entering the house to help the boy. Those bloody wards had prevented him from doing anything. He hated it.

The outer wards, he remembered, prevented him from getting close because of the Dark Mark on his arm. The second set of wards which was literally worked into the very house, prevented anyone with a magical signature from entering, unless the original caster keyed them into the ward. The most he had been able to do was jump the fence in the back yard and sit in the small yard listening to the screams and beatings. He hated himself for it.

On the nights when the boy had been forced to sleep outside next to the shed...or more like chained to the shed like a dog, he had curled up with the boy to keep the child warm. As the teen got older, he remembered curling up with the teen in the forest, preventing the boy from freezing to death, but he had never rescued him. He blamed himself for that. He hated himself for that. He should have done something.

He had watched for years as this young child was abused and used.

Fenrir rolled to his side to look at the boy still passed out fast asleep. He inhaled deep and smiled at the welcoming scent of his mate. It was intoxicating. The teen hadn't even reached his maturity, but the scent was there.

He wished to hell, he could keep him. For every mating, could be contested, and if contested the couple separated and the rest of their short lived lives filled with agony. The cub had enough agony as it is in his life, Fenrir felt that the cub was finally worthy of some happiness, of some love.

The large man tensed as the tattoo on his arm heated, alerting to a summons. He growled, cursing the bloody Dark Lord for his horrible timing. A look crossed the man's annoyed face before he stood.

"Sleep well, little Cub." Ask he reached the bottom step, he disappeared

When Fenrir reappeared, he was not surprised to arrive in a well-lit room of a rather large castle. The room was interesting to say the least. Dark wood made up nearly the entire room from the desk, where one of the banes of his existence was lounging, to the bookcases, cabinets, chairs and tables. Where there was no wood, was green or silver colored velvet or silk. There was even a few pieces of leather.

He lifted an eyebrow at the man sitting behind the desk reading the Daily Prophet. He really wanted to hate the man, but for some reason, he liked the way he could portray a Dark Lord one moment and a caring individual the next. If he had to guess, the Dark Lord Voldemort had multiple personalities. It just depends what mood he was in to determine what personality you were talking to.

"Voldemort, is there a reason why you are summoning me prior to breakfast?" He stood defiantly in front of the man's desk. "Further, I was under the impression that we agreed you would never summon me prior to sunset. It is just passed dawn. Care to explain?"

"Fenrir, do yourself a favor and get laid. You will feel better." The red-eyed man replied.

So, it is a good day. Wonder what he wants. Fenrir crossed his arms and glared at the newspaper, wishing to hell it would catch fire.

"Volunteering? Are we?" Fenrir smirked collapsing into a chair. "Normally I dislike screwing someone thirty years my senior but for you, I'll make an exception. Top or bottom?"

"Very funny," the man, said smiling as he lowered the newspaper. "You're not my type, I am not really into bestiality."

"Your loss." Fenrir yawned and stretched, accepting a mug of coffee from a house-elf that appeared next to him. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

The man behind the desk rubbed his temples. "Felsus attacked while you were busy."

Fenrir's eyes flashed with anger, and then went stone cold. "Where?"

"Just a bit south of Leicester. Three dead, five bitten. The Knights moved quickly and detained three of the 'Alltud' pack." Fenrir nodded. "Everything okay in Norway?"

"Norway?" Fenrir spoke, obviously preoccupied, not remembering that was his excuse for not being available. The man behind the desk smirked.

"Yes, that is where you've been the last two days. Least that is what your lieutenant said when I dropped the three off."

"Oh," the werewolf nodded. "Everything was fine. A young lady wished to mate with a warrior, but she does not have parents. I stood in to hear her warrior's petition. The five that were bitten, are they here?"

"In the green room," they both stood and walked together, robes slightly billowing.

A few doors down in the green room, which was really the conservatory, Fenrir discovered five children sitting together in the grass. The eldest held a babe in his arms and was concentrating on feeding the child, while the second eldest was playing with the two younger children.

"Ah, bloody hell," Fenrir rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The babe?" Voldemort nodded, sadly.

"Children," Voldemort called, causing the two eldest to jump and scramble in front of the younger.

The eldest stood wand drawn in one hand with the babe cradled in his other arm. "Leave my family alone Voldemort." The two men looked at one another, impressed at the teenager's spunk.

"Calm down. I told you that I wouldn't harm you." Voldemort rolled his eyes, and looked at Fenrir. "I dabble in Dark Arts a little, and the entire bleeding world turns against me."

"It probably doesn't help that you have a devil of a temper and have no problem killing people when you don't get your own way." Fenrir joked.

"Huh, never thought of that." Voldemort shrugged. "Anyways...Children this is the Head Alpha of the European Lycan packs. He has come to take you to your new home."

The eldest looked at him like he had two heads. "You are absolutely bonkers. He is the one that bit us. It is because of him that Nan, Mum and Father are dead. You are crazy if you think we are going with him."

Fenrir chuckled at the teen before looking to Voldemort, who was glaring at him.

"Young one, the gentleman that murdered your parents was not I." Fenrir stepped to a bench and sat gracefully. "However, he and I look similar due to the fact that he is my twin brother." Fenrir sat in a chair facing the two boys. "The man who bit you, did he smell like a wet dog that rolled around in trash?"

Colin nodded, not releasing the grip on his wand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Head Alpha Fenrir Greyback. The man who bit you is named Felsus." Colin glanced behind him to his siblings, before looking back to the man, trying to judge whether it was safe or not. The baby made the decision for them letting out a loud wail. Fenrir smiled as the little girl grabbed the bottle from the grass and scooped water on the nib to clean it before handing it to Colin.

"Thanks, Elly. Stay with Denny, please." The little girl smiled and moved back to her brother.

Fenrir sat forward and gently pulled the blanket aside to see the babe's face."What are your names and ages?"

"I am the eldest, Colin. I am 15 in just a few days. My brother Dennis, he is 14 in two months. Eleanor, she's nine. Franky just turned six last month." He looked down at the babe in his arms. "This is Georgiana, she is only six months."

"It is nice to meet you all. Were any of you injured other than the bites?"

"We were, Sir; but Mrs. Malfoy fixed us up." Colin looked down to the babe.

"Good. Do you have any remaining family that needs to be notified?" Fenrir smiled at the little girl peeking around her brother at him.

"No, Sir." They looked down and held one another. "We are all that is left. Nan, Mum and Dad were all we had." He looked back to see Franky crying into Dennis' arms again. "It is okay, Franky. Don't be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you." The little boy sniffled and looked to his big brother, using his hand to wipe the tears away.

"If you all will sit down, I shall explain a few things prior to taking you to the pack." He nodded when Colin sat and the little girl cuddled with him. The two other boys cuddled together looking at him.

"Being a werewolf is not the curse the Wizarding World has made it out to be. We are members of a Magical Race that has been slandered and abused for the last century. Should you wish to remain in the Wizarding World, you will be susceptible to Wizarding laws to include being branded. Many believe that it is the way of things, it is not. There is another option open to you, if you are willing to listen."

"Sir, would you please explain. I need to know the details before I can decide for my family." Colin replied, lowering the bottle and lifting the babe to his shoulder to burp.

"Very well," Fenrir smiled, staring into the alert eyes of the new dominant. "There are nearly 5,000 werewolves in Europe alone, spread out between ten different packs. I am the Head Alpha of these packs. The largest being in Italy where our race began, but there are four packs in the British Isles alone. There is one in Wales, one in England, one in Scotland and one in Ireland. Each pack has an Alpha, who in-turn has two betas and three lieutenants under him. Each Alpha answers to me. I answer to the High Alpha. Are you following so far?"

"One High Alpha, six Head Alpha's, you have ten Alpha's under you, they have two betas and three lieutenants under them." Ellie answered.

"Very good, child." He smirked. "This is our governing structure. It has been this way since our race began. Within our race we have four grupa, or social classes. Those who are exiled, those who live amongst Wizards and Muggles, those who oppose Wizarding Edicts, and those who choose to live separate from the Wizarding and Muggle World altogether. My packs fall in the last category, while I fall in the third category.

"Should you choose to come to live with the packs, you will not be susceptible to the law of idiotic fools, who would carve serial numbers into your arms and treat you like filth. In the pack, you will most likely be split up two or three to one family, the remaining to another family. You will not be separated completely. The pack is a very communal, while you will be separate to sleep, you will see each other every day."

"No, I promised Mum and Dad that we wouldn't be separated. Period." Colin nearly growled out.

"Alright, then over the next few weeks, you will most likely be placed with my sister Gwen. She has no cubs, and she can take care of you all until you finish building your den."

"Me?" Colin asked shocked.

"Yes," Fenrir smirked. "Do not worry. The other men will help you, but it will be your den, so you have to aid us, tell us what you want, how you want it." Colin nodded and looked to his siblings.

For several hours, Fenrir spoke of the werewolves. He had done it so many times, that when he asked if there were any questions the children shook their heads looking shell shocked.

When given the choice, the eldest pulled his siblings aside and asked them each what they wished to do. Each said to go to the packs.

Producing a portkey, Fenrir watched each of the children grab hold, sans the infant, and activated the object.

Within moments they were all standing together in a lush green clearing surrounded by thick trees.

"We are currently in the Cambrian Mountains of Wales. I live here with my native pack." Colin checked each of his siblings, before turning to him. "This clearing is the only access point to the Lycan Lands. Once you step onto that path," he indicated a pathway behind him, "you are keyed into the wards, and you will no longer need an escort to come and go. However, I ask that you never leave the village without alerting someone to your whereabouts. Those who have not entered the Lands with myself of either of my betas, cannot step onto that path, and will be stuck here in this clearing until someone comes for them. Once in the clearing, they cannot leave. It is a safety precaution."

"It is smart." Dennis replied.

"Indeed it is." Fenrir replied. "Let's go, we have a ten minute walk to get to the village."

~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~

Black Manor, Denbigh, Wales, UK

Sirius paced anxiously from one end of his bedroom to the other. His patience was at an end. The Ministry had had twenty-four hours to collect his Pup from Dumbledore and still there was no word from them. He was done. He had spent a sleepless night, waiting for word on his Pup. A sleepless night where he had worn out his mate, who was sprawled over the nearby bed, and now he was up pacing back and forth.

Looking out the window, he saw the sun rising over the hills, but that is not what he was searching for. He sought his Pup. "Is he at least safe? Can you answer me that?" He moved to his closet and started selecting clothes for his day.

It was nearly an hour before he had showered, shaved, primped, etc. But in the end, the time was worth it. He stood in front of the mirror and he looked every inch the Pureblood Aristocrat. He wore it all. The shirt, the vest, the jacket. He was every inch the Lord of the Manor.

Moving out to the bedroom, he smiled at seeing his mate sprawled on his bed, his bare backside pointed to the ceiling. He would really need to watch himself now. If his mate was carrying his pup, he couldn't have his fun like he normally would. He would need to be gentler.

Sirius scribbled a quick note, and placed it over top of his mate's wand on the bedside table, before walking from the room, down the corridor of his family manor and down into the Reception Hall.

"Lolly!" He yelled and smirked as the elf arrived carrying his good velvet cloak. "See that my husband gets his breakfast in bed. I must go to the Ministry."

"Master wish for Nilly to attend with him?"

"Sure," he rolled his head and nodded to an elf that arrived wearing a pillowcase, with the Black crest embroidered on the chest, and a black velvet cloak. "Come along, Nilly." Within moments, they two were walking through the floo, and emerging from the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. Taking a card from his husband, he plastered a severe, angry look on his face and swiftly walked to the Reception desk.

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you?" A perky woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Save the good morning speech. Lord Black to see Minister Fudge, immediately." The girl nearly jumped from her heels as she pressed the intercom.

"Minister Fudge's office."

"Lola, I have Lord Black for the Minister. I believe it is urgent." The woman looked up at him, cautiously.

"Just a moment," there was silence for a few moments before the intercom beeped. "Send him up."

Before the woman could speak to him, Sirius was halfway to the lift.

Upstairs a woman in a peacock colored dress, stood at the lift gate. "Good morning, Lord Black." Sirius didn't give her the time of day, just stormed to the double doors and slammed inside.

"Fudge, where the hell is my godson?" The man behind the desk lost the smile, and stood.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Harry? Where is Harry Potter?"

"He...is...is he not with you?"

"He is not. I was granted custody on the seventh...it is now the tenth. Aurors said I would have Harry in my custody by dinner time. It has been three bloody days." Spittle flew as he shouted over the desk.

The man truly looked like a floundering fish as he moved his mouth. "How can this be? I was assured by Dumbledore that the boy was already with you. He told me that he took the boy to you himself."

"His aunt said Dumbledore attacked her. She made a statement under Veritaserum that he used the Cruciatus Curse on her to tell him where my godson was at. She testified that he threatened with more than that. If he delivered Harry to me, then where the bloody hell is my godson? I swear, if you are aiding Dumbledore in keeping him from me, I will see you from this office, from this Ministry. I will own you by the time I am done."

"Now, see here Black."

"Shut up! I am giving you twenty-four hours. If my godson is not delivered to Black Manor in Denbigh, by this time tomorrow morning, I will unleash a lawsuit upon this Ministry so harsh that even your Grandchildren will feel the pain." Sirius turned around and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him. He bypassed several people with Nilly running to keep up with him.

On the lift he took a deep breath and looked down at the elf. "How about some shopping, Nilly?"

"Yes, Master." Nilly beamed. They stepped from the lift and ran smack into his mate who didn't look to happy with being left behind. Sirius could see that even though he looked angry, there was fear in his mate's eyes.

"Something wrong, love?"

Severus looked about him, ensuring no one was around. Sirius seeing that he wanted to speak pulled him into a private alcove, and was immediately grabbed and held tightly around the waist. "You left me. I woke up and you weren't there." The vampire shuddered, burying his face in his mate's chest. "I w...was…"

"You were frightened that I was gone again?" Sirius supplied the sentence and received a nod. "It is okay, Sev. I am still here. I am not leaving you. I am here, I promise. No one is going to take me from you."

"Promise me."

"I do. I promise Sev, I am right here. No one is going to take me from you again." Severus nodded, taking several deep breaths before moving back a step. "Okay?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled watching his mate, pull on the aloof and cold look he always associated with the man. "Fudge?"

"Fudge was under the impression that Dumbledore already delivered Harry to us. I just set the record straight and informed him that if Harry was not in my manor by this time tomorrow, I will own him." His mate nodded, sliding his hand into his own. "Do you know a really good lawyer? He has to be ruthless."

"I know the perfect man." Severus smirked. "He costs an arm and a leg, but he never loses."

"Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Sirius and Severus stood side by side in the lobby of an upscale wizarding law firm waiting. Severus looked his cool and collected self, nothing of the needy emotional vampire he actually was. Sirius stood attempting to appear cool and collected, but his twitching finger gave him away.

"Lord Black. Lord Prince. He will see you now. Please follow me." They followed the woman through a set of double doors and back a wide-tall hall before climbing up a set of stairs and through a set of double doors into a rather large office. Neither spoke as they approached the desk.

"Never thought I would see the day when Lord Sirius Black would grace my humble office. I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah, well. I got better." Sirius said smirking, as the chair turned to reveal a long haired platinum blonde man. The man smirked before sitting forward opening a fresh notebook. "Business or pleasure, Black?"

"Business first, Malfoy." Sirius said stepping forward, and sitting.

"My rates are very steep, if I win."

"I do not care. You win this case, you will have earned every Knut I pay you." Sirius pulled out several documents from his briefcase.

"500 Galleons for court appearances, 200 Galleons per hour, and 50 Galleons per document created if I win the case." The blonde clarified. "Half that if I lose."

"Fine."

"Very well then, what can I help you with?"

"Destroying Dumbledore." The blonde's eyes widened as he dipped the quill.

"You had my curiosity before, now you have my undivided attention. Go on," he wrote rates and the man's name on the front inside cover of the notebook.

"First, Dumbledore was the binding agent of the Fidelius and Secret-Kept Charms on the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow." He provided two threads of memory. "These are from the Potter vaults and show the entire event. They will prove that he has known from the very beginning that Pettigrew was the holder of the Charms. He withheld that valuable key evidence in my trial 14 years ago. Furthermore, it was under his Orders that I went after Pettigrew, in an Auror capacity." He provided another memory.

"As he was Head of the Wizengamot, I assume you wish reparations for false imprisonment?" The blonde wrote quickly.

"Absolutely; as well as, loss of consortium, not only for myself, but for my godson and my husband." The blonde nodded.

"Harrison Potter and…?" A blonde eyebrow lifted in question.

"Severus Snape-Black." The blonde looked up at the pair, barely hiding his shock when his best friend nodded. He watched his best friend pull a platinum wedding band from under the collar of his robes, secured around his neck by a platinum chain.

"I expect full details, Sev; especially why I was not invited to the bonding." The blonde cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

"Second, Dumbledore knowingly ignored his duties as Executioner of the Potter's Will." Severus spoke clearly.

"That is a very serious offence, Sev." He spoke as he accepted a copy of the Will from Sirius.

"As you can see it is all laid out in the document. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Pettigrew, and Severus Snape were named, in that order, to take custody of Harrison. Dumbledore did not defend me…"

"Thus ensuring you were sent to prison. Lupin is a werewolf, and ineligible to take custody of the child. Pettigrew was believed dead. Thus, Severus was his legal guardian. Why did you never take him Sev?"

"I was never notified that I was named to take custody. When we inquired at the Ministry who was his Magical Guardian, we were provided with these documents." Sirius handed over another document as Severus spoke.

Malfoy looked over the documents and hummed. "This is not your handwriting. It is close, but it is not yours."

"Precisely," Sirius spoke. "If you read further in the Will, there is a stipulation that if any of us are not eligible or able to take him, whomever did take Harrison was forbidden from placing him with Lily's muggle relatives. Dumbledore ignored that, and placed him with the muggles anyway."

"Furthermore, we have spoke with Harrison's Aunt, and she specifically showed us documents from the Headmaster instructing her husband to discipline Harrison rather severely. He wrote, and I quote, 'Beat him, starve him, sell him. He needs to be broken.' We have several of the instructions from Dumbledore to the man."

Malfoy nodded several times. "Anything else?"

"Four counts of murder." Lucius looked to him, mouthing gaping. "My Father did not die of a muggle accident with electricity. He was captured by Dumbledore and Dumbledore tortured him using electricity. My father never told him what he was looking for, and died to protect my baby brother. My baby brother was in hiding with the Potter's. He was pregnant with his mate's firstborn child. Dumbledore came to collect him one full moon to transport him to a safe location where he could change without harming the Potters. Dumbledore took him to the seaside and stabbed him in the heart with a silver dagger."

"The Dark Lord never murdered Lily and James Potter. If you think about it, really think about it, The Dark Lord never outright admitted to us that he killed them." Severus spoke gently standing to pace. "Dumbledore was the one to kill them."

"What Sev said is true, Malfoy. While I was beyond the Veil, the Potter's told me so. They told me that Dumbledore was the one to murder them, and Lily wasn't even dead yet. She watched Dumbledore hurt Harrison and just as Dumbledore was reaching for Harrison her Father rushed into the room. Her Father saw her and was momentarily distracted, which gave Dumbledore the opportunity to cast a spell at the man. She told me it hit, and the next thing she knew her Father was gone and she died." He pulled out several strands of memory. "My memories of the conversations."

"Who is her Father?" Lucius asked.

"Don't be slow, Luc." Severus spoke shaking his head.

"Lily's real name was Lilith Eileen Prince Riddle. Because Eileen was a vampire she was able to become impregnated by two men, of different races, at the same time. When the two children were born, Eileen's husband forced her to get rid of the girl child. Eileen's father, Marcus Prince, said to place her with a friend of his who was hiding as a muggle. The girl grew up believing she was a muggle, up until her fifth year at Hogwarts when she created a Lineage Potion. Lilith was the daughter of Eileen Prince and Lord Voldemort. She was Severus' half-sister. Harrison Potter is the grandson of Lord Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord knows this?" Lucius asked, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"No, according to Lily, her mother never told him she had been pregnant with his child. Lily did say that there was a letter for Harrison in the main Potter vault at Gringotts, explaining everything." Sirius lifted the letter.

"What of the prophecy?" Malfoy asked interested.

"Faked," Severus spoke up, pulling out several vials holding memories. "These are the memories from Dumbledore's own Pensieve of when he Imperius'd Sybil Trelawney and staging the entire event. I am certain you can keep my shadow walking thievery from the record."

The three men spoke for another hour regarding the lawsuit they wished to bring against the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore. In the end, Malfoy stated that they had quite the case. Especially with the disappearance of Harrison shortly after Dumbledore had been revealed to the Order and Dumbledore's visit to the Dursley's home.

"I believe that is the end of the business discussion?" Lucius smiled, shutting his case file.

"Yes."

"Then, on to pleasure." The blonde smirked.

"I want an audience with the Dark Lord." Sirius spoke confidently. "Remus, Reggie and I have a plethora of information for him to include the names of every Order member who knew of Dumbledore's actions or stolen from his grandson, their residences and lists of wards protecting each of their homes."

"And, why should I arrange this meeting?"

"Because, my family is my life. You can mess with me all you wish, I can defend myself; but you mess with my family, not even all of the host of hell will protect you from me." Sirius stood and slid a folded piece of parchment across the desk. "We will be at the top address for the next week before we retire to the country; the floo address is in there as well. When he wishes to speak with us, we will be waiting. His Inner Circle is also welcome to accompany him. Both locations are well warded."

"I will deliver the information regarding his family, as well as your inquiry to meet."

~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~

Back at the village, Fenrir stood silently and observed as the five newest members of the pack were immediately welcomed among the youth. Gwen, his baby sister, smiled when Colin allowed her to hold baby Georgy. She gushed over the small bundle and sat with the children while they ate, before leading them all off to her den.

He had spotted Rurik speaking with the oldest boy, Colin, and nodded at overhearing the teen's wishes for the den he wished to build for his brother's and himself.

"Gloating, big brother." Looking over, he slung an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"No, little Fi," he kissed her hair. "Relishing time with pack. I have been busy with the others that I haven't been around much." She smiled up at him and sighed seeing her mate coming towards her.

"Alpha."

"Romeny, how are the patrols? Everything well?"

"Yes, Alpha. We picked up the three from the containment ward. Voldemort sent a letter mentioning their capture."

"Have they attempted to enter the wards?" Fenrir growled clutching his sister close.

"Not since the last time. Alex and his warriors tracked them to the caves in the north. They are still there according to the last patrol."

"Was he there?"

"Yes," Fenrir nodded.

Fenrir released his sister into her husband's arms. "Watch over the pack. Who is there now?"

"Rigel and his squad," the man nodded and waved over two of his lieutenants.

"Jack. Toulouse. I would like you to come with me." The two nodded and turned to the women at their side, saying goodbye before turning to the Alpha. "Fi. Send trays of food up to my den for my guest."

"May I ask whom your guest is, big brother?"

"No, you may not. You are also forbidden from attempting to find out. The child is here to heal; I won't have the child terrified or uncomfortable by being ogled. The child is to be left alone." Fenrir spoke looking to Romeny, who nodded. That was all he needed to see to understand Romeny would keep everyone away from the Alpha's Den.

"With me," the three shifted and dashed into the woods heading north.

It was nearly an hour run, but the three were barely winded when they stepped out of the tree line near the caves. Several other wolves stood silently behind him, hackles raised, teeth bared. Fenrir shifted and looked up at the cave entrance.

"FELSUS!" The wolves behind him shivered at the powerful shout. "COME OUT, YOU FILTHY PILE OF BONES. FACE ME!"

There was laughter from above as Fenrir looked around him, scenting the area for threats. The wolves behind him growled as several teen aged wolves stepped from the trees.

"Well, if it isn't my goody two shoes big brother. What do you want this time? A scratch between your ears?"

"As if I would let a flea ridden mongrel touch me. We are no longer children and thanks to you, I learned how to fight back." Fenrir reminded his brother of the scratches that would always plague his abdomen and back. Scratches from an Alpha, as his Father had been before him, were permanent. He had enjoyed seeing his Father beat his brother soundly.

"Yeah, that you did. Tell me, how is the old bastard and the hag? They miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head. They are happy."

"Nauseating." Felsus bunched and jumped down the twelve feet to stand in front of him. A secret smile crossed Fenrir's face at seeing he was now taller than his brother. "What do you want?"

"I have collected the children you bit, two evenings ago. They are safe among the packs, not that you care."

"What would I do without my big brother to follow me around and clean up my messes?" Fenrir snarled.

"Cease this nonsense. Your actions are damaging everything for our race. You want us to be recognized in our rightful glory, but yet you attack at will, for fun. Destroying lives and biting children. That is not showing them that we are civilized. That is showing that we are animals."

"We were never animals in the first place." Felsus snarled back. "I will make them regret the day they subjected our kind to those Edicts."

"By killing them?" Fenrir asked. "They learn nothing that way, except that you are out of your ever-loving mind."

"Oh, but no brother, they believe that you are out of your mind. The world knows nothing about me."

Fenrir stepped up to his brother and smiled. "The world knows plenty about you, brother. All I need to do is release the binding on the Fidelius'd birth paperwork in the Ministry and send a letter on truth parchment." Felsus growled at the taller man, and took up an offensive stance. Fenrir saw the move and smirked. "Go ahead. Give me the excuse. I have been dying to do it for nearly forty years. Please."

"What do you want?" The filth covered brother spoke.

"Cease the attacks until after summer. You, or your followers attack anyone in the next two months, I will reveal everything, then sit back and watch you executed." Felsus growled and snarled, but nodded.

Fenrir and his several men backed into the woods, watching the pack. They couldn't be trusted.

"Back to the village." He snarled and waited until his group was gone, before following after them. He took point with the other wolfs flanking him. By noon they arrived back to the village and Fenrir smiled watching his warriors being greeted by their mates. He moved to the head of the circle and lounged in his rightful spot and smiled when several cubs approached him to play. With a smile to his sisters sitting on either side of him, he lunged at the young teens and took part in the game of tag until they all ganged up and tackled him.

That evening as he entered the kitchen of his den he rubbed his neck with a sigh. His den was dark; hopefully his mate had gone to bed. He yawned and shrugged from his robes.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

_**Foreign Language**_

* * *

Chapter 4

July 10 - 1145 AM

Cornelius Fudge rarely enjoyed going to Hogwarts. Since his time there as a child, where Dumbledore was the know all and see all of the school, he had learned to detest the castle. Although he was certain that he detested it because of the old fool sitting in the Headmaster's seat.

He looked over his shoulder at his entourage and sighed. Head Auror Bones, and nearly 20 other Aurors, stood quietly behind him awaiting orders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our purpose here is simple. We are not leaving until we have the child. Dumbledore has had three days to return Harry Potter to his legal guardians and has failed to do so. We treat the Headmaster as a child abductionist until we have further proof of Mr. Potter's whereabouts. Any questions?"

The three social workers that were attending with them set the pace up the lane, walking quietly next to the Minister. The three were rather stoned faced when it came to this sort of thing. You don't keep a child from their legal guardian, no matter the reason.

The 13 members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors followed stone faced at the end of the group talking amongst themselves.

Inside the school the Professors were sitting around the Staff Room conversing pleasantly. McGonagall and Flitwick were caught up in a heated challenge of Wizards Chess, while the others sat around the table playing Wizard's Spades, an offshoot of Muggle poker.

"Minnie, where is Severus?" Poppy asked softly, watching the two moving their pieces.

"I don't know. He hasn't been feeling well for a few weeks." The woman rubbed her temple. She was just as worried about the man, but she knew better than to coddle the temperamental man. He was just as bad as a colicky Pegasus.

"Don't you think we should check on him? He may be ill." Poppy sat up straight worried. "You know the child never comes to me unless he is forced."

"I know Poppy. I did check last night. He was not here. I think he has chosen to spend his summer at his family home." Minerva patted her hand and glancing to the angry Headmaster nearby.

"Why don't you write him? I am certain he will write back. Just tell him that we are worried. Even if he doesn't tell us his state of health, he will write back to tell us that his health is none of our concern." Professor Flitwick chimed in, causing the two women to smile fondly.

"I hope the poor thing is alright. He has had a rough time of it. I wish there was more that we could do for him."

"As do I, but you know Severus; no matter what, he won't let us help." The three nodded each thinking of their younger colleague.

"So, is it true that Sirius Black has returned from the Veil?" Poppy asked quietly, trying not to raise a fuss over it.

"Indeed," Minerva smiled, but glared over to where the Headmaster was brooding. "He showed up at the Order meeting a few days ago, verbally filleted Albus. Even had his house-elf forcibly removed him. Sirius was so upset he turned to the Order, asking us to vacate his home. He was livid."

"Why?" Filius asked quietly.

"I am not sure if he was delirious or what, but he accused the Headmaster of murdering not only him, but his brother and father as well. He said that Albus was the binding agent for the Potter's, and knew that Pettigrew was the traitor. Said that Albus was using his own grandson, who happened to be Sirius' mate. I hadn't even known that he was mated. I keep trying to figure out who it is, but you know Albus doesn't speak of his family. They are a well hidden secret."

Poppy stared at her wide eyed. She was flabbergasted. "Is any of it true?"

Minerva shrugged, shaking her head. "I do not know, Sirius has refused to see anyone. Only Remus is able to speak with him, but even he won't talk to anyone."

"They may have just started talking, Min." They looked up at Professor Sprout as she handed the Deputy Headmistress the mornings Daily Prophet.

"Sirius Black back from the Dead!" The Deputy began to read aloud. "On July 7th, the Wizarding World was once again shocked speechless as Lord Sirius Black, formerly known for his escape from Azkaban, death on June 18th and Minister Fudge's press announcement posthumously awarding the Order of Merlin First Class to the wrongfully accused godfather of Harry Potter, came back from beyond the Veil.

"As many readers recall, Lord Black was on the run when he came to the rescue of our Savior in the Department of Mysteries just last month." She looked up to see the rest of the Professors looking to her as she read.

"During said battle, highly decorated Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt, both witnessed Lord Black being hit with an unknown curse, believed to be cast by his very own cousin, Bellatrix Black, before he toppled into the Veil of Death.

"During an interview with Lord Black last evening, he states, 'The Veil is not a doorway to death, but unfortunately, once someone goes through they cannot come back without the blessing of the stars. It is nearly impossible to gain that blessing. I was lucky that once I arrived on the other side of the portal I was surrounded by those who loved me and missed me. I cannot tell you much about it, but I can say that while it had only been weeks here on the mortal realm, it was years in that realm. I got to know my best friends and family again. It was amazing. On our last day there my brother, Regulus, and I were informed we would be coming back to this realm. We were only told that our Lifemate's were needed here and that we were being given a second chance to live the life that was stolen from us. I have never been so happy to see my mate, my husband, in my life. We had been separated for so long due to my wrongful imprisonment, and then by my death. It is high time that I am around to take care of him. I spoke with James and Lily Potter before we left, and I brought back a message from them, which I have already given to the Ministry of Magic under the influence of Veritaserum.'

"When this reporter asked what the message was, Lord Black only responded with, 'Let's just say what will be revealed, will shake the very foundations of our world.'

"When asked what the Lord Black intends to do now that he is back, along with his sixteen year old brother, Regulus, Lord Black smiled and winked. 'I plan on living my life. I plan on going to get my godson from his relatives family, bringing him home and having a good long cry with him. We both need it. We both deserve it after the hell we have been put through. Then, after that long cry, I am going to spoil him rotten. I just hope my husband and he get along.'

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Straight from the quill of Angelina Johnson, Reporter for the Daily Prophet. To read more about Lord Sirius Black, turn to page three."

Poppy had tears running down her cheeks, whilst smiling behind her hands. Filius was smiling also; although, he was smiling because he had just won the chess match. "Harry will so enjoy being with him again. Has he been alerted or is he already with Sirius?"

"The article doesn't say. I would assume he is already with him. Sirius wouldn't wait more than a day to go after the boy. He loves him too much." Minerva smiled at the picture of the newly returned Black. "I am going to go write him a letter. Maybe he will speak with me." Minerva stood and had made it to the door as it was pushed open by a nervous looking Filch.

"Beggin' pardon, professors. The Minister is here along with the Board of Governors. They insist on entering."

"Allow them entrance, Argus," Minerva spoke moving back to her seat. The professors around the room turned to watch the Minister, the Aurors, the Social Workers, and the Board of Governors enter the room.

"Dumbledore," one of the social workers stepped forward. "I am Helga Whiteley, Head of the Underage Wizards Department. I notified you three days ago that your charge, Harrison Potter was released from your custody and was to be placed with Lord Sirius Black. You were given 48 hours to bringing him to the Ministry. You have yet to bring the child. Further, you told the Minister of Magic that you personally delivered the child to the Black estate; however, a search of the premises shows that the child was never there. Where is Mr. Harrison Potter? It is time for him to be returned to his rightful guardian, as stated in the Potter Will."

"I delivered the child to Sirius Black the afternoon of the seventh. If he is missing check with him." Albus replied.

Alastor Moody stepped forward. "Albus, may I please see your wand?"

"Whatever for?" Albus drew his wand, handing it to his most trusted friend, and watched as his wand was tapped against a scroll. Alastair looked up at the man, with saddened eyes.

"Where is Potter, Albus?" He asked handing the parchment to Amelia Bones. The Minster and she looked down at it and frowned.

"The last I saw him, he was with his godfather, three days ago."

"Kingsley. Tonks. I am placing Headmaster Dumbledore under arrest, charged with use of an Unforgivable on a Muggle and child abduction." Madame Bones spoke softly.

Kingsley stepped forward quietly. "I am sorry Albus, but you will need to come with me."

"Of course," Tonks frowned as she clasped the magic dampening shackles on the older man's wrists. Together the two escorted the Headmaster from the room.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall," the Board of Governors stepped forward while Moody issued instructions to the remaining Aurors to searched the castle. "I trust we can count on you to step in to the Headmaster's shoes until such a time as this is cleared up."

She looked at the Chairman and nodded. "Yes, of course. If I may ask, Madame Bones; what is going on?"

The woman sighed sadly. "Harrison Potter was declared missing by his aunt, Petunia Dursley, on the afternoon of the seventh. She testified under influence of Veritaserum that he had gone camping in the nearby wood the night before. He was supposed to return before breakfast the next morning. He never came home.

"Lord Black and a few of his friends arrived at her home about noon and found her distraught and suffering from the after affects of the Cruciatus Curse. They went to search for the boy where she told them to look; however, when Remus Lupin and Regulus Black found the campsite, it was completely destroyed. There looked to be a struggle of some sort, and Potter was gone."

"No," Poppy gasped.

"The gentlemen helped remove Mrs. Dursley from her home, and took her to a safe house. Lupin and Regulus Black alerted Aurors who came and conducted a strict investigation into the magic in and around the house. This was where we discovered a great deal of blood and muggle semen in an upper bedroom, and the magical residue of the Cruciatus Curse. At the campsite, we found three magical signatures. One belonged to Mr. Potter, one to Headmaster Dumbledore and another unknown person.

"Furthermore, later that day, Headmaster Dumbledore was at the Ministry and informed the Minister that Potter had already been returned to Lord Black so no Aurors or caseworkers were needed to transport the child. Therefore, we believed that everything was taken care of so we dropped the search for the boy.

"Lord Black came to the Ministry this morning looking for his godson, which is when we found out that the boy was never taken to him. Harrison Potter is still missing. Lord Black is threatening suit if we do not find his godson within the next day."

The Professors around the room stared in shock at the woman. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot permit you to aid us. If one of you were to be found with knowledge of the boy's location, even through research, you could be considered an accessory after the fact." Several nodded understanding the position. "Just remain here, Aurors will be searching the school extensively, as well as three posted here round the clock in case he turns up."

"Of course," they watched the Aurors depart the room.

"Madame Pomfrey, we received word from Lord Black and Mrs. Dursley that Harrison Potter was severely abused at home by his uncle and cousin." One of the governors asked softly. "Did you see any signs of this?"

"Yes," Poppy stood, wringing her hands. "I followed proper procedure. I made a report for his file, as well as sent a report to the Headmaster. After that I didn't worry about it. I trusted the Headmaster to report it to appropriate officials as outlined in the by-laws."

"We will need to see the child's files along with any other files of the children that you believed to be abused during the time Dumbledore was Headmaster."

"Minerva," Poppy looked at her shaking her head. "I didn't know he wasn't helping them. I didn't know." The woman looked utterly terrified.

"Now, hush," McGonagall pulled her close and patted her hands. "Don't you worry about it. I am sure the governors understand you were not at fault."

"Indeed, we do, Madame Pomfrey which is why the governors will be reviewing the by-laws to amend treatment of abused children." Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "In the meantime, please send is copies of your files."

"Yes, Sir." The Professors watched the group of men leave before they sat around the table staring at their respective drinks.

**~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~**

Lucius Malfoy smiled and whistled a happy tune as he swiftly walked up the lane to the massive castle. He had left the other governors only moments before at the gates of Hogwarts. They had agreed to gather over the weekend at his Manor to review whatever files were sent to them and after reviewing the files, and questioning the parents or abused children they would decide the punishment.

Just inside the door of the castle he nodded to several others as his cloak and gloves were handed to a house-elf.

"Master be in his Study, Lord Malfoy. He no wish to be disturbed." The elf spoke quietly.

"He is going to have to be. I have important information for him that is of an urgent nature." Malfoy spoke as he began to climb the steps. At the top of the steps he stopped in front of the double doors, knocked and waited.

"Enter!" Lucius gulped. Someone was obviously in a bad mood, but he entered quietly, and fell to his knees, head lowered in respect. "What brings you, Lucius? Why test my anger today? I am not in the best of moods."

"My apologies, my Lord. I would never think of bothering you if it were not for the fact I bring news you would wish to know."

"It better be good. It had better be accurate." The red-glowing eyes narrowed on the man at his feet. "Speak."

"It is difficult to find a place to begin, my Lord."

"How about the beginning?" The man sneered, fingering his yew wand.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius opened his briefcase and pulled out his case book for Black.

"I received a visit from Sirius Black and Severus early this morning. My firm had barely opened when they walked into the office."

"What pray did Severus and Black wish?"

"They have hired me to build a lawsuit case against Dumbledore, as well as the Ministry of Magic, as it regards to: Black's false imprisonment; the deaths of Lily and James Potter; the death's of Orion and Regulus Black; child endangerment, child abduction. These charges only name a few. Furthermore, they are Lifemates, and have been mated since they were in Hogwarts."

Red eyes flashed in anger. "I was not aware Severus had a creature inheritance."

"He does not talk about it, my Lord; but he is half vampire. The Black males are Incubi."

"Most interesting." The man spoke staring at the wall, his hands clasped and fingers tapping his lips. "What else?"

"Black claims that while he was beyond the Veil, he spoke with Lily Potter, who in turn informed him that she was not a muggleborn. She was a pureblood witch."

"Who were her parents?" Lucius gulped and lifted the duplicated note.

"This is a letter she had written to her son, Harrison, prior to their deaths. I will skip over the niceties and read the pertinent information. It reads: 'My little one, I need you to know this, as I have been forced to live a lie my whole life. Many will have told you that I am a muggleborn, I am not. I am a pureblood, who has been muggle raised.

"'My birth is quite strange really. You see I was not born Lily Evans. I was born and named Lilith on January 9th, 1960. I share my birthday with my half-brother. You see my mother is a vampire, and conceived two children at the same time, by two different men. My brother was legitimate, but I was conceived through a contract.

"'Please do not be angry with me. No one knows the truth. I have told no one this, besides my beloved James, as it would bring my death should the wrong person find out.

"'My dearest little boy, I love you so much. This is hard for me to speak of. My mother is Eileen Sapphira Snape, née Prince. She is married to a horrid man named Tobias Snape, who is rather abusive and selfish. He forced my mother to give me away, so I went to live with the Evans family. She had been told that I was stillborn, and after I confronted her, I obliviated the memory of our conversation from her. She was too upset and she begged that I do so. She told me that my Father's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. I do not know if he is still alive. I have searched all over for him, but I have never found him.

"'If you are attending Hogwarts you have already met your Uncle Severus. I leave it to you, if you wish to share this with him. Sev and I have always had a special bond, and for years before I discovered the truth about my lineage, I was desperately in love with him. Now I know why, he was my twin. We shared the same womb, we shared everything. We were the best of friends. If I am no longer with you, I hope you can find comfort with him."

Lucius looked up at the shocked look on the Dark Lord's face and handed over the letter. He looked back to the floor when he noticed the man's hands were shaking.

"Lucius," the man spoke quietly after a long moment.

"My Lord?"

"When I dismiss you, go to the house in Godric's Hollow. Find something of hers and bring it to me. I need to check this myself. Where is Severus?"

"I believe he is with his mate, my Lord." He dutifully pulled his sleeve up and lifted his arm for the man to touch his Dark Mark. He felt a slight tingle as the man's fingers fanned his skin.

Nearly ten minutes of tense silence later, there was a soft hesitant knock on the office door.

"Enter, Severus." Lucius looked up from his place at the feet if the man to watch his best friend enter the office and approach cautiously before kneeling.

"My Lord, you called?"

"I did, yes. How is your mate holding up? Is he well?"

Both watched the dark man pale. "S...Sirius is fine, my Lord. He is spending the day shopping for his Manor."

Voldemort stood and paced around the kneeling man, trailing his wand against the man's pale cheek. Severus yelped as the wand jabbed into the man's neck painfully, as he head was yanked back painfully. "How is it, Severus, that I have never heard of your mating before today? Never heard of your Inheritance before today?"

"My Lord please, let me explain," Severus begged, panicking.

"Make it quick, Severus. I am not in the mood to play today."

"We mated in secret because of our parents. My father would never allow me to be with him because he was a Gryffindor. We decided to mate in secret and never tell anyone about us. We were planning on revealing it this week, my Lord. I swear."

"Why did I not know of you vampire status?"

"Father said if I told anyone about my inheritance that he would hurt Mother. I had to protect her." Severus lowered his head when it was released and stared at the floor.

"So, you kept this all from me? You purposely withheld information from me?" The dark man nodded, shivering lightly. "It leads me to wonder what else you are holding back. Look at me."

Severus looked up and immediately he felt the Dark Lord's mind slam into his. It was painful and he cried out, nearly falling over but a spell kept him in place, kept him from breaking eye contact.

Lucius watched as his friend's mind was ripped apart for answers. The dominant veela in him wanted nothing more than to help his friend, his blood-brother. He knew it was painful, he had it happen to him several times. His chest hurt watching his friend go through this.

When the assault ended Severus was laying on the ground sobbing. Lucius looked to his friend and back to his Lord wanting to help his friend. In the instant after Severus was released, Lucius saw the Dark Lord's eyes soften and face become softer.

"Severus come," the man sobbed as Lucius helped him to his knees and moved forward. The Dark Lord pulled him against his knees and allowed him to cry into his lap. "Never keep anything from me again Severus." The vampire nodded, sobbing.

"Lucius your arm again, please." Lucius nodded and lifted his arm, shivering at the erotic tingle of the Dark Lord's magic touching his own.

Lucius didn't take his eyes off his best friend. He had always been Severus' shoulder to cry on, especially when Sev needed it. He had never seen his friend lose it like this, especially in front of the Dark Lord. Even when Black had been imprisoned, or killed, his friend had never reacted like this. He was every ounce the submissive creature he was born as.

"There is no shame in tears, child." The Dark Lord spoke, caressing ink black locks of hair. "There is no shame in showing weakness. It is not in your nature to be strong. You were born to lean on your mate, on your dominants and draw strength from them. There is no weakness here."

They all looked over at the knock on the door and Voldemort waved his hand. The door slammed open surprising a man and woman standing outside.

"My Lord, you wished to see us?" The man entered proudly, before bowing. The woman entered a step behind the man, instantly alert at the man crying into the Dark Lord's lap. The Dark Lord and Lucius saw the instant wish to come to the man, but also saw the fear of the man next to her.

"Yes, Severus, go to Luc." The blonde reached for his friend and pulled him in tight against his side." The man looked to the man sobbing against the blonde and sneered at him before looking to the Dark Lord again.

Lord Tobias Snape was tall, with black hair shot liberally with silver. A clipped, greying beard graced his face, softening the sharp angles, and he had deep set, black eyes. He was dressed in rich velvet robes and carried a cane much like the snake cane Malfoy carried, but the way he held it made a person think he used it as a weapon rather than a prop. He was the picture of cool indifference.

"Eileen, my dear, please sit here." Voldemort stood from his chair, and guided the woman to sit in the vacated seat. "Eileen, do not be afraid to comfort your son. He has been through some very traumatic experiences." Eileen nodded and reached for her son and immediately, he was kneeling at her feet his face in her lap, his arms clenched around her waist while he cried. She stroked his hair, while Lucius rubbed his back.

"Tobias Snape," Voldemort spoke menacingly while watching the two comforting the man. He had yet to turn around, but he fingered his wand. "Do you know why I called you to me this evening?

"No, my Lord. I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Normally, I could care less about my Death Eater's home lives. In fact, I often think, a strict hand is needed in some instances. However," the man turned around, red eyes piercing the man, "what I shall never condone is child abuse; especially, when the child being beaten and raped is my step-son." Voldemort heard the woman behind him gasp, and the sobs became louder. Voldemort glanced over at the vampiress while she stared in shock from her husband to her son, then back again. "Nor do I condone the betrayal you have shown me."

"I have never betrayed you, my Lord. I would rather die than betray you." The man spoke, emphatically.

"Oh, you see but you did. Where is my daughter, Tobias?" The woman behind his gasped again.

"Daughter, my Lord?"

"Yes," he moved around behind the man. "Where is my daughter? Your wife agreed to carry my child. You lead me to believe my child was stillborn. Yet here I am enjoying my day when Lucius comes to tell me that my little girl was raised as a muggle, married, had my grandson and is now deceased! Crucio!" Lucius had smirked at how the Dark Lord had gone from quiet to screaming at the man before cursing him. The blonde looked up to the vampiress, and offered his handkerchief at seeing the tears falling down her cheeks.

The man rolled around screaming harshly, as Voldemort squatted down, sneering at him. "You lied to me. You refused me my heir, what do you think I should do with you?"

Voldemort released the spell and crouched down next to the panting man. "Do you remember what I do to traitors, Tobias?"

The man didn't say a word before Voldemort took a seat next to the woman. "Eileen, are you alright?"

"I hardly know, my Lord. My son...my daughter...now my grandson...I don't know." Voldemort nodded and offered his wand to her.

"Take it. Take your revenge." Lucius took Severus in his arms, stroking his back while he sobbed. The three men watched as the woman took the wand gently and stood, moving in front of the man kneeling on the floor.

"Our son...how could you? Why? I need to know."

The man sniffed and tossed his hair from his face. "Because the boy is a weakling. Nothing better than a whore. I showed him his place." She pointed the wand at him shaking.

"My daughter?"

"I won't have it said that my wife was a slut and spread her legs for a half-breed." Voldemort sneered, clenching his hand on the arm of his chair.

"You were never my Lifemate, but I loved you with everything I had. You are a sick, manipulative ass, and I wish I had never listened to my Father. I should have married my Lifemate. I will rectify that as soon as you die." The man growled and reached for his wand but he was to slow. The woman launched herself behind him and sank her teeth into his jugular. Feeding. She turned looking into her son's eyes, while the man tried to pry her off of his back. She only increased her hold and drank deep. Her son's sobs died down until silent tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

Listening to her husbands heartbeat, she drank another moment before releasing her bite and snapping the man's neck. The man fell forward on the floor, dead.

Voldemort smirked, before looking to the two men. "Take him home to his mate. Eileen and I shall deliver the body to the appropriate place. Do not forget your orders, Luc."

"Yes, my Lord. Black also wished me to ask for a meeting. He gave me his directions."

"I already saw your conversation with Black through Severus. I shall think on it." Lucius nodded stood and disappeared with his friend, before Voldemort looked to the woman standing there staring down at the body.

"Were you serious?" She looked up. "When you said that you would be with your Lifemate, were you serious?" He stood and moved over, standing in front of her.

The woman looked down at her feet, and handing the wand back reverently. "Yes."

**~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~**

July 13

Fenrir's Den

Three days from the date of Harrison's breakdown found him still sitting in the solarium. He would venture out far enough to see the television when Fenrir was watching it; but as soon as the man moved, the teen was up the steps in seconds.

Fenrir had become used to the teen staring at him. He had spent several days home from his duties and each day the teen would wander down a few steps but at the slightest movement he was up the steps and hatch locked.

This afternoon he had made it all the way down the steps and into the kitchen before he started panicking and finding himself with his back to the corner in the kitchen.

That was fine, because from where he stood he could see Fenrir outside working with what looking like a chisel and mallet. He looked to be making something out of a tree stump. Another man was with him and they were both bare chested working the wood.

Harrison sat in the corner watching for what seemed like hours, until the sun was high. He had watched the two and had smiled when a young girl brought up a tray full of food for the two men.

"My guest is in the kitchen watching us and I don't want him frightened. Just leave the tray at the door just inside the door and then come back. He will get it when he knows you are far enough away not to attack him."

"Okay, Uncle Fen," Harrison held his breath as the girl walked up the steps and sat the tray down just inside the door. He was hiding behind the counter watching her and she saw him peeking from around the corner. "Hi, I hope you like Chicken and Dumpling with cornbread. It's my Mum's specialty."

"Thanks," he said softly. "Y...your mum c...cooks all th...the meals?"

"Yes," she smiled and sat outside the door. "My name is Gina. What's yours?"

"Cub," she tilted her head.

"Can you do magic?"

"Yes," his eased back and looked down at his stuffed toy. "You?"

"Yes, Mum teaches me all kinds of things. What is your favorite type of magic?"

"Potions," he looked back around the corner at where she sat, then glanced to the two men watching her where she sat.

"My uncle, from my Papa's side, he teaches potions down in the village. He is pretty good. Mine is Charms. I can do all kinds of things. You want me to levitate your tray to you?"

"Please, I am hungry." She lifted her wand and he watched the tray lift gently before hovering through the air and lowering next to him. "Thank you."

"Welcome," she looked back to her uncle and Father sitting and watching her. "My mum is curious about you. Never has Uncle Fen kept a guest all to himself."

"He rescued me."

"Alpha is good at that. He will help you heal too. Just give him a chance."

"He gave me me Lami."

"Lami?" Harrison lifted the stuffed toy and sat it where she could see it. "Awe, he is so cute."

"He keeps me safe." She smiled. "What are they building?"

"Oh, Alpha's brother attacked and bit a group of children. Five total. The oldest he doesn't want to split the young children up after just losing their parents so the dominants are all pitching in to help build their den for them. Papa and Uncle Fen are making the bed frames, tables and benches. If you come closer to the doorway, you can hear the men down in the village working."

"That is nice of them."

"Gina," she looked over to her uncle and father standing at the bottom of the steps. "We must go down to the village for a bit. Will you stay with Cub?"

"Of course, Uncle Fen."

"I already have your Father's promise. I need yours. No matter who asks you, you are forbidden from telling anyone about who Cub is. Do you promise?"

"Yes, Alpha. I promise I won't tell anyone about him." He nodded and nudged her inside the door.

"Cub, I will leave you here with Gina. If you are not up to staying with her, don't be afraid to go to your room if you need to."

"Yes, Sir."

Fenrir nodded and closed the door. Gina looked to the counter.

"Can I come closer?"

"Um, I guess. Just not too close, please." She moved slowly around the corner and smiled at seeing him sitting curled up, clutching his stuffed toy to his chest. She sat in the corner and smiled at him.

"This okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He looked up at her and smiled a little. "I...um...I don't really like being very close to people." He nibbled on his lip a little bit, while she watched him.

"That is okay. How are you holding up? Mum said that you needed to heal, so she has kept us all home, so we won't frighten you."

He looked at the gypsy looking girl and nodded. "I love being near people, but I have been hurt so much that I have problems with being surrounded, and letting my guard down. That was always when…," he shrugged.

"No worries. So, you are not werewolf, so do you attend Hogwarts?" He smiled slightly and nodded. "Oh, cool. Will you tell me about it? I have always wanted to go, but Mum and Dad won't let me. They say that the Wizards would want to brand me. I saw Teacher Rhys branding, it looked like it hurt."

"Hogwarts is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It is a huge castle with towers and spires." She rested her head back against the cabinet and smiled listening to him. "The first time you go to Hogwarts you ride in small boats across the lake, and it is dark. The entire castle is lit up. It so beautiful. It sits on a bunch of cliffs above the lake, and around the cliff is an enchanted forest. I have personally seen unicorns, hippogryphs, centaurs, thestrals, even huge spiders."

"Have you ever rode on a unicorn?"

"I can't." She looked at him, assessing him. "Unicorns only let clean, pure students near them. I know they won't let me ride on them."

"If I may ask, why not?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

They sat together for another three hours talking about Hogwarts, the village down the hill, about their hobbies. When the sun left the sky, she stood and walked to the door.

"I had fun talking to you, Cub. Maybe Uncle Fen will let me visit again?"

"Yeah, maybe. Um...th...thanks for not pressing earlier, when I said I didn't want to talk about it."

She turned the handle on the door and smiled as she stepped out. "I understand how it is. Romeny and Fiona aren't really my parents, but they took me when I thought no one else would want me. They saw passed what I had been forced to do by my relatives and they helped me heal. If you let him, Uncle Fen will help you too."

He nodded, chewing on his lips.

"And Cub, I am pretty certain the unicorns still see you as clean and innocent, and pure. They still come near me, and I was sold by my own Father when I was five. I lived that life until I was nine and came here. They let me ride them all the time." She turned, closed the door behind her and walked down the path to the village.

He sat in the kitchen thinking about her parting words for what seemed like hours. He moved to the door, and was surprised when the door opened for him.

Stepping outside he moved to the base of the steps and sat, staring up at the stars above him. He sat there for what seemed like hours, until he saw a large figure walking up from the village. The man was about five feet away when he spoke.

"If you didn't...bite Papa. Who did?"

Fenrir looked up from his study of the ground and smiled at seeing him. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yes. Am I in trouble for being outside? I promise I didn't go no further than this spot." Fenrir smirked and sat on the ground in front of him.

"You are fine. Did you have fun with Gina?" He asked as he summoned some warm cocoa for them both.

"Yes, Sir." The teen sniffed and looked up slightly. "W...Who...bit my Papa?"

"The man who bit your Papa is named Felsus. He is my twin brother. That is why I am always mistaken for him. In fact, he purposely uses my name in his lack of control." He waited silently as the teen absorbed that news.

"The other day...you...you scared me." He sniffled and shifted, pulling the stuffed toy into his lap.

"I know, and I am sorry." Fenrir took one of the boy's hands gently and frowned at how cold they were. He gave the teen every opportunity to yank them back. He marveled at the difference in sizes. His mate's hands were so small and feminine looking, but covered in rough calluses. His larger firm hands engulfed the teens. "I have a tendency to become angry when it comes to my twin."

"How...ho...how come…," Fenrir watched the boy take a deep breath and let it out. "How come I am not scared of you? My head tells me to be, but for some reason I can feel...something. Here," he pointed to his chest, "it is really warm and comforting. It wasn't there before."

"Because deep down, your mind knows that I will not harm you in any way. You are terrified now, because you are in a new place, with a new acquaintance, and due to that fat muggle's actions you are leery of both. I cannot blame you. That is why I am trying to help you. I want to help you. As to the feeling, I don't know what it is."

"Why? Why would you help me? I am no one. I am nothing." Emerald green eyes landed on his face and he gasped losing himself in the depths of those gorgeous eyes.

"You are pack, through your Papa. Pack takes care of our own." He smiled when the boy started nibbling on his lip again. "If you would like, I will finish my explanation from the other night."

The teen nodded relaxing slightly against the wall while the large man laid down on his side, his hands where the teen could see them.

"I have tried for years to get Remus to pay more attention to his guide. He never wants to listen to me. He sees me and he attempts to curse me, thinking me responsible for his turning. He doesn't trust what his senses are telling him, other than I am an exact replica of the man who brutally attacked him. The truth is, the reason the wolf is able to take control as much as it does during the full moons, is because Remus believes the wolf and he are separate identities. They are, but then again they are not.

"The word werewolf is thought to derive from Old English _**wer**_, or were, and _**wulf**_. The first part, wer, translates as 'man'. Just as the word werewolf is one, there is no man, there is no wolf. They are one. Remus doesn't understand that, and because he doesn't understand that and fights what he is, he has aged considerably. If he actually listened to his guide and did what the wolf said, he would have ended up looking every bit the dominant he can become."

"Papa, doesn't want to hurt people." Harrison protested. "He does not wish for the carnage and bloodshed that he feels with his wolf."

"If he accepted himself for what he is, he would not. He has listened to too many of the books and lectures written by wizards. The **_daoine ghealach_** are not the creatures of violence the world betrays us as. We are not the bad guys, no matter how many children's stories and muggle horror films say so. If Remus actually listened to his guide, he will be able to control his form just like I do when you are afraid."

Harrison listened while the man spoke, wiping tears from his cheeks. "What is '**_daoine ghealach_**'?"

"The **_daoine ghealach_** are what we werewolves call our society. Translated into English it means 'moon people'. The _**daoine ghealach**_, there are four **_grúpa_**, or social classes within our world." Harrison cocked his head sideways.

"One _**grúpa** _are the wolves like your Papa, who chose to live amongst Muggles and Wizards, trying to blend in as much as possible with those around them. That is all good and fine. They are not held accountable for their wish to feel normal.

"The second are the wolves that fight against the restrictions with every fiber of their bodies, trying to gain rights within the magical government."

"There are more?" His mate asked cautiously. "I have only heard of the two you described."

"The third is called by the majority of our society **_pacáistí_**, or packs. I am one of six Head Alpha of this group. We remain hidden from the wizarding and Muggle worlds. We live in the forests building villages that magical members of the pack make Unplottable to all but werewolves. We are friendly enough, but fiercely protective of our _**teaghleagh**_, our families.

"The fourth is the group my brother belongs to. They are the _**alltud**_."

"_**Alltud**_?" Harrison asked.

"_**Alltud** _means exile. It means that they are exiled from the packs. We werewolves are proud of our humanity, our society. We call ourselves the _**Daione Ghealach**_ and to be **_alltud_ **is to lose your status amongst us. In short Felsus and his followers are exiled from their people."

"To the Ministry of Magic the four groups are lumped all together in the category of werewolves." Harry said, quietly. "They don't consider them four. They treat all werewolves the same."

"Very true."

Harrison grimaced, "That's not fair."

"It is not, but any attempt by **_Lycan Sraith_** to change how we are treated has fallen through. To the Ministry we are nothing but blood thirsty killers."

"Is that why you support Voldemort?"

"Somewhat. He does treat his people a good deal better. The Dark Lord promises the **_Daoine Ghaelach_** our rights restored to us, and our structure and laws honored."

"How do you know he isn't just saying he will help you? How do you know he will follow through?" The teen turned his head slightly, sniffling.

"I have a signed Magical Contract from the Dark Lord. Unless he is purposely trying to lose his magic, I am certain we can trust him. I support him."

"Oh." Harrison murmured, looking about the room. "Papa never told me any of this."

He eased forward slowly and took a small hand in his own. "Remus does not even know. I have attempted to contact him, and he has never given me the chance to explain. I am hoping that you will allow me to use you a bit, as leverage, to get him to listen to me. Is that alright? I won't if you don't want me to."

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" The teen asked slightly afraid.

"No. I promise I will not hurt him." He lifted a hand slowly and gently stroked the teen's hair back from his face. "I am glad that I rescued you. You are safe here. Not even the Dark Lord knows that you are here in the Lycan lands. I will not place you in danger."

Harrison looked at the man's face for a few moments confused, before licking his lips. "You...you don't mean to...to rape me? You aren't going to fuck me?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No. I am not going to touch you that way. I am going to help you heal. You are pack, and pack takes care of our own."

"I was...um...hoping I could take a shower, but I don't have any clean clothes."

Fenrir smiled, quite used to the changes of the teen's mood already. "I laid out some toiletries for you this morning, and a pair of pajama bottoms in the closet. I will need your sizes to collect some clothes for you from London, while I am out tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Now, I don't wish to upset you. You will have to tell me what you prefer me to call you. I realize you may not react well to certain words. So you tell me what you want me to call you."

"Cub is fine."

"Very well, go take your shower then, Cub." Harrison stood and moved to the door, keeping his eyes peeled for the man's movements.

"Fenrir," the man looked to him as he stood against the door frame. "I am sorry for upsetting you the other day. I didn't mean to." The teen darted from the kitchen before the larger man could say anything, but it did not prevent the smile.

**~~~~~*Fenrir's Mate*~~~~~**

High in a long forgotten tower room a woman stood in the center of a fire circle, staring into a glass ball. Inside the ball, she saw two futures. One of destruction. One of peace, love and freedom. Neither were fixed, as they hadn't been fixed for nearly fifteen years. Fifteen years of darkness, persecution and danger was enough for anyone to hope and prayer for peace.

The woman turned away from the crystal ball and looked into the book on the pedestal next to her. Picking up her quill, she bit her lower lip reading over Merlin's last two prophesies. Given on his death bed, she had watched and waited for centuries for this moment in time.

Brothers, born in Black, doused in lies, shall return. Reborn by the pureness of an innocent's pain, and re-united with long mourning mates, the four together shall alert the world of the wrongs of the past. The Knights fight for a new cause. Races long persecuted rally. United under one banner, for freedom, they prevail. However, a word of caution. Should the son, the cub of the Four fathers be broken, they will fail; and the races will fall into persecution. A persecution of which has never been seen or ever shall be seen again. With the death of the races, all is lost.

The silver-white eyes looked to the next page and sighed, stroking the words.

The cub of the four fathers has come. Born as the moon descends from the lion, born of a sprite and Fae, under the hold of fake destiny. The cub will know great loss, great pain; such unspeakable tortures to have been done to one so young. Outside the cub is strong and whole, a false facade forced to the surface. Inside he hides; and as he hides, his will bends. 

The Great Wolf shall watch and save. He will learn of life, of home, of pack. He will learn of trust and heal. He will learn to love. 

If his love be denied, the cub will perish, and the Great Wolf will fall. Blood will fill the lakes and rivers of the land. All will be lost. However, if love is shown, through willing sacrifice, the Great Wolf shall stand and the **_Dhaoradh_ **brother shall fall. 

The woman looked back to the crystal ball and sighed. The time was now. Her Master's prophesies were come to fruition. She cursed herself. Why did she ever promise her Father not to go to them. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder where her Father sat watching her from his portrait.

"What do you see, little kit?" She turned to him, running her hand through her hair.

"The time of the prophecies is now. It is already set in motion."

"What of the cub? Have you seen him?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, I have seen him. I have spoken to him, touched him." Merlin nodded from his portrait. "Father," the man looked at her. "I am scared. He is so hurt, so scared."

"I know, kitten. You have to be brave. You have to think positively." She nodded and closed her circle. Moving to a side table, she took up her large glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their natural size. She draped the gauzy shawls about her. "You look ridiculous, kit."

The woman looked at the portrait. "I know. But it keeps all those snot-nosed little ankle bighters thinking that I am harmless."

The man in the portrait started laughing like a loon as the woman left the room with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_**wer + wulf - werewolf**__**  
**_

_****__********__daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people  
_

_****__********__****__grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes  
_

_****__********__****__****__pacáistí - (Irish) packs  
_

_****__********__****__****____**teaghleagh - (Irish) family  
**_

_****__********__****__****____****__**alltud - (Welsh) exile  
**_

_****__********__****__****____****__********__Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League_

_****__********__****__****____****__********__****__Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned_

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


End file.
